Ce sera notre petit secret bis
by Ephemeris
Summary: Dans une période creuse où les cinq pilotes doivent rester dans une maison en attendant leur prochaine mission, un des pilotes inflige à Duo un traitement que personne ne devrait infliger à un ami. Histoire réécrite sans POV. Allez lire l'autre avant de l
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Et non, je ne les ai toujours pas vu débarquer chez moi et vu que je m'acharne sur eux, il ne viendront jamais, surtout Duo qui m'en veut à un point inimaginable tant je lui fais endurer des atrocités… Et ça continue dans ce qui suit.

Titre : Ce sera notre petit secret _bis_

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Dans une période creuse où les cinq pilotes doivent rester dans une maison en attendant leur prochaine mission, un des pilotes inflige à Duo un traitement que personne ne devrait infliger à un ami.

Couples : Pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, vous le savez déjà alors...

Genre : Pas drôle du tout !

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi, viol. Ceci est la version sans POV de l'histoire de base racontée par Duo. Je conseille à ceux qui n'auraient pas lu cette première version d'aller la lire avant d'entreprendre celle-ci pour ne pas se gâcher la fin. Il faut dire que je me suis donné énormément de mal pour brouiller les pistes que ça me ferait de la peine que vous ne puissiez pas en bénéficier. Cette version me sert en fait à donner des explications sur le comportement de chaque pilote en dehors de Duo que je n'ai pas pu aborder dans l'autre, étant exclusivement réservée aux états d'âme de Duo. Donc, allez lire la première version avant d'attaquer celle-ci...

* * *

_Chapitre 1

* * *

_

La race humaine, peu importe l'époque, a toujours connu des guerres entre ses peuples. L'ère des colonies spatiales n'a pas échappé à cette espèce de tradition ancrée dans le fonctionnement de l'homme, mais cette guerre entre les colonies et la terre touchait à sa fin. Les pilotes de Gundam, encore craints par les deux camps, ne pouvaient pas encore se montrer au grand jour, mais n'avaient plus beaucoup de missions à accomplir et devaient rester cachés en attendant que leurs mentors aient à nouveau besoin de leurs services.

Tous ces jeunes garçons n'avaient pas eu la vie facile et ils s'étaient mis à travailler ensemble un peu sous la contrainte et la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas été très enthousiastes à l'idée de collaborer. Mais petit à petit, ils avaient appris à se connaître et en étaient même arrivés à créer de forts liens d'amitié et de complicité.

C'est ainsi que Duo Maxwell, jeune homme qui n'avait en rien le profil d'un agent devant travailler discrètement, sut se faire apprécier de tous ses camarades même si ces derniers n'en montraient rien. Grâce à eux, il reprit espoir en la vie et en la race humaine qui l'avait si profondément déçu.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que les cinq pilotes s'étaient installés dans cette grande maison qui leur servait de cachette en attendant le prochain ordre de mission. Cette maison était assez spacieuse, ce qui permettait à chacun d'avoir une chambre individuelle, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, faute de moyen. Mais même si Duo aimait bien cette maison, il s'en lassa rapidement et ressentit le besoin de sortir à l'air libre.

Le problème se posa très vite lorsqu'il fut confronté à Heero qui l'empêcha catégoriquement de sortir, prétextant un ordre donné par le Docteur J. Duo tenta quand même de convaincre son compagnon de le laisser passer, mais rien n'y fit. Il s'éloigna un peu, attendant que Heero vaque à ses autres occupations, mais il n'en fit rien, observant Duo du coin de l'oeil, se doutant d'une possible escapade de sa part.

Alors, comme il gardait la porte de devant, Duo tenta de se sauver par la porte de la cuisine, mais il tomba sur Trowa et Quatre qui y étaient pour cacher des armes et des bombes dans les placards. Une retraite de ce côté lui était également impossible puisqu'au moindre mouvement suspect vers la porte de la part de Duo, les deux autres auraient rapidement alerté le gardien qui aurait été sur place en un rien de temps. Ils étaient bien gentils, mais les ordres étaient les ordres.

Le dernier espoir qui se présenta à Duo fut les fenêtres des chambres à l'étage. Mais Wufei y était, il méditait. Même si Duo avait fait le moins de bruit possible, il était certain que dès que son pied se serait posé sur la première marche de l'escalier, l'autre se serait mis à hurler en l'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux imaginables, et cela, en chinois. Il n'y avait donc plus d'espoir, le dernier étant entre les main d'un Chinois colérique. Mais Duo savait qu'il pourrait se venger dès que le jeune homme descendrait.

« Duo, que fais-tu ? » lui demanda Heero qui devait trouver louche qu'il restât planté en plein milieu du couloir ainsi.

« Moi, rien. J'essaie de voir si je ne trouve pas une issue pour sortir. »

« Duo, personne ne sort. »

« Je sais, mais j'veux sortir quand même, j'en ai besoin. »

« Et pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour me coucher par terre au soleil et savourer ses rayons qui me caressent le visage. »

« T'as juste à te coucher devant la fenêtre, ça fera pareil. »

« T'es vraiment pas drôle Hee-chan. »

« Trouve-toi une occupation et ça va te passer. »

Duo ne tenta pas d'aller plus loin, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au fait que Heero ne réagissait plus lorsqu'il l'appelait Hee-chan au lieu de Heero. Cela avait pris du temps, mais Heero ne semblait même plus faire attention à ce surnom. Duo laissa tomber cette histoire et retourna dans la cuisine pour voir Trowa et Quatre qui avaient terminé leur rangement.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites les gars ? »

« On prépare à manger pour ce soir, » lui répondit Quatre. « Et je t'interdis de goûter quoi que ce soit alors hors de la cuisine. »

« Est-ce que Wufei est descendu ? »

« Oui, il est dans le salon avec Heero. »

Cette nouvelle fut très bien prise par le jeune homme qui y trouva un bon moyen de s'amuser. Duo, qui prenait un malin plaisir à déformer le nom de son compagnon, l'appelant Wuffy au lieu de Wufei, avait la capacité de faire enrager le garçon pour un rien et s'en amusait beaucoup. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il vit face à lui Heero qui était lui-même face à Wufei qui tournait le dos à Duo. Alors que Heero avait vu Duo, ce dernier lui fit signe de ne pas signaler sa présence.

« Duo est derrière toi. »

Et voilà, c'était raté.

« Merci Hee-chan. Je trouve une façon de m'amuser pour oublier que je veux sortir et toi, tu fous tout par terre. »

« Si tu t'amuses à ses dépens, je crois que Wufei est tout à fait d'accord avec moi. »

Duo s'assit en bougonnant à côté du Chinois et le sourire lui revint.

« Bonjour Wuffy. »

« Pas de ça Maxwell, je suis pas d'humeur. »

« Très cher, très cher, si je t'écoutais, tu ne serais jamais d'humeur, alors sois cool et viens avec moi dehors. »

« J'ai dit que personne ne sort. » dit Heero tout en continuant de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

« T'es vraiment pas drôle Hee-chan. » Duo tourna la tête vers la fenêtre d'un air mélancolique à souhait pour les faire culpabiliser, mais la manœuvre n'eut pas l'effet escompté. « Chouette, il neige ! »

« Non Maxwell, pas chouette il neige. »

« De toute façon, personne ne sort, » répéta Heero.

« Fais attention Hee-chan, tu radotes. »

« À table, » lança Quatre de la cuisine. Bien entendu, Duo fut le premier arrivé.

« Dis, Hee-chan, je peux aller manger dehors. »

L'interpellé ne prit même pas la peine de répondre cette fois. Il se contenta de lancer à Duo un de ces regards dont il avait le secret et qui foudroyait n'importe qui sur place.

« Duo, » commença Trowa. « Il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques inutiles en sortant d'ici. Et Heero ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres qu'on lui a donnés. »

« Je sais bien, mais j'aime pas rester enfermé, j'ai besoin d'air. »

« T'as qu'à ouvrir la fenêtre, » lui répondit Wufei.

« Bon ça va, j'en ai assez. Je vais prendre une douche et je vous rejoins après. »

Et il s'exécuta. Il monta les marches, se disant qu'ils avaient bien eu de la chance de tomber sur une maison qui leur permettait d'avoir chacun une chambre. Il pensait à d'autres fois où ils avaient été dans l'obligation de partager les chambres et qu'il partageait la sienne avec Heero. C'était l'enfer ! Ce n'était pas la propreté du garçon qui le gênait, c'était que l'autre lui reproche son désordre.

Il arriva dans sa chambre et, après un moment d'hésitation, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il revint ensuite dans la chambre pour s'habiller d'une chemise et d'un pantalon qui le changeait un peu des habits de prêtre qu'il avait adopté pour les champs de bataille. Il se sentait presque en vacances et se laissait un peu aller.

Un bruit le surprit, croyant que tous les autres étaient à l'étage inférieur, mais il entendit quelqu'un monter l'escalier. Il tendit l'oreille, attendant que celui qui montait passât devant sa chambre pour essayer de deviner de qui il s'agissait selon les pas. Mais, au lieu de continuer son chemin, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Duo qui en fut plutôt désappointé, voyant une nouvelle façon de s'amuser jetée à l'eau.

« Ouais, je suis prêt, je descends. »

Mais il ne repartit pas. Au contraire, la porte s'ouvrit et Duo distingua la silhouette de Trowa qui entra et qui referma la porte derrière lui. Duo trouva qu'il avait un drôle de regard, comme s'il ne se sentait pas très bien. D'un coup, il se sentit mal à l'aise.

Il semblait à Duo que Trowa n'était pas si grand à l'ordinaire, comme s'il avait grandi d'un coup lorsqu'il avait passé la porte. Duo n'aimait pas ce regard, ce regard qu'il sentait le transpercer. Trowa avança vers lui, tel un tigre qui traque sa proie. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, Trowa était son ami. Peut-être qu'il voulait lui faire une blague, mais cela aussi était improbable, ce n'était pas le genre de Trowa. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être en dehors de ça ?

« Hey, qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur la figure ? »

« Tais-toi, tu parles trop. »

Duo commençait à le trouver un peu trop près de lui et pourtant, il n'avait pas du tout de problème en ce qui concernait les contacts physiques, mais la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait lui paraissait trop étrange pour rester de marbre. Son stress grandit lorsqu'il heurta le mur de la chambre derrière lui qui lui bloquait toute retraite, alimentant le sentiment de peur qui avait commencé à se développer en lui. Mais ceci n'empêcha pas l'autre de continuer son avancée.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? »

« Je t'ai dit de te taire. »

Sans que Duo ne voie le mouvement arrivé, Trowa avait collé ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en ayant plaqué entièrement son corps au sien. Duo fit tout ce qu'il put pour se défaire du jeune homme, mais l'autre était plus fort que lui et n'hésita pas à le jeter au sol.

« Surtout, ne fais pas de bruit. Ça pourrait mal finir. »

Ce ne fut pas par obéissance que Duo fit ce que Trowa lui ordonna, ce fut parce qu'il était tétanisé par ce qui se passait. Duo regardait autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait de l'aide de la part de quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait personne.

Duo sentit ses lèvres dans son cou, ce qui le répugna au plus haut point. Une des mains de Trowa glissa sous la chemise de Duo alors que l'autre commençait à défaire les boutons un à un. Duo avait envie de lui hurler d'arrêter, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait et il sentait que ça allait mal se terminer. Que lui prenait-il ? Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de Trowa à cet instant et il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

Maintenant que la chemise était ouverte, Trowa descendait de plus en plus vers le pantalon. Duo se dit alors que peut-être il croyait qu'il était d'accord avec ce qu'il lui faisait et qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un malentendu. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour lui ouvrir les yeux, mais aucun mot ne put en sortir car Trowa avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche. Il était donc parfaitement au courant que Duo ne voulait pas, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, il s'en fichait.

Duo commençait à vraiment paniquer. Il lui suffisait de lui donner un coup sur la tête, n'importe quoi qui aurait fait lâcher prise à Trowa, ce qui lui permettrait de pousser un cri et ainsi, d'ameuter les autres.

Par la suite, sous les yeux ahuris de Duo, Trowa sortit un foulard de sa poche qu'il noua sur la bouche du jeune homme. Duo se demanda pourquoi il se laissait faire ainsi et se décida à envoyer son poing au visage de l'autre, mais ce dernier sembla l'avoir prévu et se saisit de son poignet. Il l'attacha ensuite avec le deuxième au pied du lit, ce qui eut pour effet d'allonger Duo sur le tapis, à plat ventre, Trowa disparaissant de son champ de vision.

« Non, qu'il ne fasse pas ce que je crois qu'il va faire, » se dit Duo avec la peur au ventre.

Mais ce fut ce que Duo redoutait et ça lui fit si mal, autant physiquement que moralement. Trowa était son ami, il lui faisait confiance, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui, et pourquoi comme ça ? Les larmes s'écoulèrent sur le visage de Duo sans retenue. Il savait que les garçons ne pleuraient pas, comme le lui avait appris Solo, mais c'était trop douloureux, c'était insupportable.

Trowa avait terminé et semblait avoir beaucoup apprécié. Duo souhaitait seulement qu'il s'en aille, il ne voulait plus le voir. Trowa se releva et repassa dans le champ de vision de Duo. Il lui détacha les poignets et se retira de la chambre en murmurant :

« Ce sera notre petit secret, je compte sur toi. »

Puis il sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Duo était complètement épuisé. Était-ce là une épreuve ? Qui s'acharnait sur lui comme ça depuis son enfance ?

« Je suis désolé père Maxwell, mais Dieu n'existe pas, il ne peut pas exister quand il laisse arriver des choses pareilles. »

Duo tenta de se relever du mieux qu'il put, mais la douleur le paralysait presque totalement. Il sentait des envies de meurtre l'envahir, mais la honte lui enleva de telles pensées, n'osant même pas imaginer comment les autres le verraient s'ils apprenaient ce qui venait de se passer. Il fit glisser le foulard qui était toujours sur sa bouche vers le bas et il s'assit sur le lit tant bien que mal. Il souffrait. Comment Trowa avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?

Mais les autres l'attendaient en bas et Duo devait descendre et les affronter, affronter tout ce qui allait suivre. Il arrangea son pantalon et referma sa chemise, se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit doucement. Du haut de l'escalier, il entendit la télévision débiter des idioties et plus il descendait, plus il découvrait la scène. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis, Heero dans un des fauteuils, Wufei dans l'autre et Trowa et Quatre sur le canapé, ayant laissé une place vide entre, celle réservée à Duo, à côté de Quatre.

Duo ne comprenait pas comment Trowa pouvait être aussi naturel parmi les autres, faire comme si rien ne s'était produit. Il en était révolté et lui souhaitait la mort, mais il savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, les autres n'étant pas au courant et ne risquant pas de l'apprendre par Duo, la honte le rongeant trop pour révéler l'affaire.

Quatre entendit un bruit et se retourna. Apercevant Duo, il lui sourit en lui faisant signe de venir les rejoindre. Duo obéit, se disant de toute façon qu'il ne savait faire que ça. il entra dans le salon, passa devant tout le monde sans leur adresser le moindre regard et prit place à côté de Quatre. Il en était donc au point où il devait supporter en silence et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il se répétait à lui-même qu'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il avait cherché à convaincre une personne extérieure. Il ne s'était rien passé, mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai...

À suivre...

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voici donc la version sans POV de ma précédente histoire. Je trouve cette version moins bonne que la première, peut-être parce que le suspense de savoir qui est le violeur de Duo n'est plus là. Mais bon, si ça vous plaît, je continuerais, sinon, on verra bien...

* * *

-Ephemeris-


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Et non, je ne les ai toujours pas vu débarquer chez moi et vu que je m'acharne sur eux, il ne viendront jamais, surtout Duo qui m'en veut à un point inimaginable tant je lui fais endurer des atrocités… Et ça continue dans ce qui suit.

Titre : Ce sera notre petit secret _bis_

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Dans une période creuse où les cinq pilotes doivent rester dans une maison en attendant leur prochaine mission, un des pilotes inflige à Duo un traitement que personne ne devrait infliger à un ami.

Couples : Pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, vous le savez déjà alors...

Genre : Pas drôle du tout !

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi, viol. Ceci est la version sans POV de l'histoire de base racontée par Duo. Je conseille à ceux qui n'auraient pas lu cette première version d'aller la lire avant d'entreprendre celle-ci pour ne pas se gâcher la fin. Il faut dire que je me suis donné énormément de mal pour brouiller les pistes que ça me ferait de la peine que vous ne puissiez pas en bénéficier. Cette version me sert en fait à donner des explications sur le comportement de chaque pilote en dehors de Duo que je n'ai pas pu aborder dans l'autre, étant exclusivement réservée aux états d'âme de Duo. Donc, allez lire la première version avant d'attaquer celle-ci...

* * *

_Chapitre 2

* * *

_

Disclaimer : Et non, je ne les ai toujours pas vu débarquer chez moi et vu que je m'acharne sur eux, il ne viendront jamais, surtout Duo qui m'en veut à un point inimaginable tant je lui fais endurer des atrocités… Et ça continue dans ce qui suit.

Titre : Ce sera notre petit secret _bis_

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Dans une période creuse où les cinq pilotes doivent rester dans une maison en attendant leur prochaine mission, un des pilotes inflige à Duo un traitement que personne ne devrait infliger à un ami.

Couples : Pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, vous le savez déjà alors...

Genre : Pas drôle du tout !

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi, viol. Ceci est la version sans POV de l'histoire de base racontée par Duo. Je conseille à ceux qui n'auraient pas lu cette première version d'aller la lire avant d'entreprendre celle-ci pour ne pas se gâcher la fin. Il faut dire que je me suis donné énormément de mal pour brouiller les pistes que ça me ferait de la peine que vous ne puissiez pas en bénéficier. Cette version me sert en fait à donner des explications sur le comportement de chaque pilote en dehors de Duo que je n'ai pas pu aborder dans l'autre, étant exclusivement réservée aux états d'âme de Duo. Donc, allez lire la première version avant d'attaquer celle-ci...

* * *

_Chapitre 2

* * *

_

Duo regardait devant lui, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas croiser le regard des autres, et encore moins celui de Trowa. Ce dernier était assis de l'autre côté du canapé, Quatre agissant comme un écran, mais c'était encore trop près pour Duo. Heero remarqua ce changement de comportement de la part de Duo, mais il se dit qu'il devait bouder suite à son refus de le laisser sortir. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude d'un tel comportement et ne s'en formalisa point.

De son côté, Trowa affichait le même air qu'à son habitude, froid, aucune expression transparaissant sur ses traits, mais il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Savoir Duo si près de lui sans qu'il puisse le toucher le rendait fou. Les sensations qu'il avait ressenties quelques minutes plus tôt lui revenaient en mémoire et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience la prochaine fois où il pourrait sentir la peau de Duo sous ses mains. Il ne pouvait empêcher de lancer des regards de biais au jeune homme, caché à demi par la chevelure blonde de Quatre, assis à côté de lui.

Duo avait l'impression que son corps tout entier criait ce qu'il venait de subir, que des marques que lui ne voyait pas démontraient aux autres ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il était profondément dégoûté et le regard de Trowa fixé sur lui accentuait cette impression. Il était certain que Heero, Quatre et Wufei voyaient ces marques, mais qu'ils faisaient semblant de ne pas les voir, histoire de ne pas se mêler à ce qui ne les regardait pas et Duo en était furieux.

La télévision fit un choc à Duo. Ce dernier se rendit compte que cette invention était une horripilante boîte qui ne servait qu'à lancer des imbécillités à tout vent sans jamais s'arrêter. Mais ce qui le choqua vraiment fut de constater que tous ses compagnons étaient assujettis à cette boîte, même Wufei qui se considérait lui-même quelqu'un de supérieur à tout le monde et qui, il lui semblait, ne se serait jamais abaissé au point de regarder la télévision.

Même Heero la regardait. Il en avait presque le sourire et ça, Duo ne le comprenait pas. Comment le soldat parfait pouvait perdre son temps avec des bêtises pareilles ? Duo gigota un peu, comme pris d'impatience, avant de se lever et de déclarer :

« Je suis fatigué les gars. Je vais me coucher. »

Ses compagnons le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air, ce que Duo remarqua et ce qui le fit fulminer. La raison qui avait poussé le jeune homme à partir se coucher si tôt n'était pas du tout la fatigue, c'était le regard de Trowa qu'il n'arrivait plus à supporter, plus après ce qu'il lui avait fait. La réaction des autres face à son couché précipité le mit vraiment en colère. Ils ne semblaient pas se poser de questions sur le fait qu'il n'était que neuf heures et que Duo ne se couchait jamais de si bonne heure, excepté lorsqu'il devait partir en mission.

Chose pour le moins étrange, Duo, lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, sortit un matelas et une couverture qu'il posa sur le sol. Il tourna un peu dans la chambre avant de se diriger vers son lit où il s'y glissa, jetant un dernier regard au matelas.

* * *

Duo se réveilla vers midi le lendemain et cela, en jurant, comme s'il devait ce réveil à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Mais il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre et donc, personne à vraiment blâmer si ce n'était lui-même. Il aurait grandement préféré rester couché, se disant qu'ainsi, il ne risquait pas de croiser Trowa dans la maison. Et non, malgré une nuit de sommeil, il n'avait rien oublié et il maudit sa grande mémoire.

Mais puisqu'il était réveillé, il se dit qu'il allait se lever, étant incapable de toute façon de se rendormir une fois réveillé le matin. Il s'énerva un peu avant de se calmer et de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Tout en descendant l'escalier, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait manger; des œufs, du pain grillé, des céréales, du café... Il aurait bien pris...

Non, finalement, il n'avait plus faim. La scène qui l'attendait dans la cuisine lui coupa net l'appétit. Ils étaient là, tous les quatre dans la cuisine, comme s'ils avaient attendu que Duo se soit levé pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Trowa le regardait de ses yeux scrutateurs, avec un air de défi si prononcé que Duo prit peur. La pensée qu'il fallait qu'il dise aux autres ce qui s'était passé la veille lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se reprit très rapidement, se rendant compte du non sens de la chose.

« Bonjour Duo, bien dormi ? » lui demanda Quatre avec un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Ouais, ça va, » lui répondit le jeune homme en s'asseyant. Il n'allait pas lui dire la vérité, il n'allait pas leur dire la vérité.

« Alors, que veux-tu ce matin ? »

Duo hésita un moment. Il avait tellement mal au cœur à cet instant qu'il sentait que si quelque chose à manger venait à être mis devant lui, la seule idée de devoir le mettre dans sa bouche suffirait à le faire vomir. Après donc un moment d'hésitation, il répondit :

« J'ai pas très faim Quatre. Je crois que je vais me contenter d'un verre d'eau et d'une aspirine, j'ai un peu mal au coeur. »

À cette phrase, Heero fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'es malade ? » demanda Wufei à Duo d'un regard suspicieux. Comme il détestait quand il le regardait comme ça.

« Tiens, » dit Trowa en tendant à Duo la boîte d'aspirine, son regard le transperçant comme si le jeune homme était invisible.

Duo détestait cette façon qu'il avait parfois de le regarder, il avait toujours détesté ça, mais il avait l'impression que c'était pire, après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le garçon s'empara de la boîte qu'on venait de lui donner, se servit un verre d'eau et partit vers le salon pour s'écraser sur le canapé, à l'écart de tous ces regards. Il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait dans l'autre pièce, semblant être concentré sur quelque chose d'autre. Mais un échange de paroles entre Heero et Quatre le firent sortir de ses pensées.

« Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il fait la tête ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais tu avoueras qu'il a commencé à bouder depuis que tu lui as interdit de sortir hier soir. C'est peut-être lié à ça. »

Heero, un peu perplexe par rapport au comportement de Duo, avait demandé à Quatre s'il avait une idée sur les raisons d'un tel changement. Le blond, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde de ce qui s'était passé la veille, ne vit que cette interdiction de sortir comme raison à la bouderie enfantine de Duo. Ce dernier, entendant cette réponse, s'en trouva révolté et se leva pour remonter dans sa chambre.

« Hey Duo ! »

Heero venait de voir Duo dans l'escalier et, voulant revoir le sourire qu'il arborait habituellement, il avait une proposition à lui faire. Duo, embêté de s'être fait repéré, ne recherchant que la tranquillité, répondit un peu brutalement.

« Quoi ? »

Mais Heero ne se laissa pas impressionner par l'agressivité de la réponse.

« T'as vu le beau soleil qu'il y a dehors ? »

Duo jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et s'aperçut qu'effectivement, il faisait très beau, la neige scintillant au soleil. Il se retourna vers Heero qui ne semblait pas avoir terminé.

« Si tu me promets de ne pas aller trop loin, je te laisse sortir le temps que tu veux. »

Duo prit très mal cette proposition. Pourquoi, alors que Heero l'empêchait toujours d'aller où il voulait, il le poussait maintenant à sortir ? Il ne voulait plus le voir ou quoi ? Heero, croyant que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas entendu, répéta sa proposition.

« Duo, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais sortir. »

Mais Duo s'énerva et ne répondit pas ce que Heero avait prévu, bien au contraire.

« J'en ai rien à foutre, sale con ! J'veux pas sortir ! »

Et il s'en alla, continuant son chemin dans l'escalier, plantant Heero sur place, incapable de bouger. Sale con ? Depuis quand Duo s'adressait-il ainsi à ses compagnons ? Depuis cet instant et Heero trouva ce phénomène très étrange. Mais il prit très mal une telle insulte, surtout venant de Duo.

Ce dernier, arrivé dans sa chambre, regretta quelque peu sa réaction excessive par rapport à Heero qui n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, mais il était tellement à bout et il en voulait tellement aux autres de ne rien voir, ou de faire semblant de ne rien voir, que sa culpabilité s'évapora d'un coup.

Duo entendit alors la porte qu'il avait fermée derrière lui s'ouvrir. Il avait peur de regarder et n'osait pas se retourner. La porte se referma et une voix s'éleva.

« Ce n'est pas bien de crier sur les gens comme tu le fais, vraiment pas bien. »

Oui, c'était bien Trowa qui était derrière lui et Duo n'osa pas se retourner, craignant un affrontement avec le jeune homme. Ce dernier continua sur sa lancée.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? On ne t'a rien fait. »

Duo sentit de la colère monter en lui.

« Toi si ! »

Trowa ricana face à cette réponse. Il avait l'air de vraiment s'amuser. Duo, ne voyant pas ce qu'il lui voulait, tenta de le faire partir le plus rapidement possible.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille maintenant ? »

Trowa se rapprocha, trop près, beaucoup trop près. Il enlaça Duo de ses bras qui firent comme un effet de feu sur la peau du jeune homme tant le mauvais souvenir de la veille était présent.

« Qui te dit que j'en ai eu assez ? On s'amuse bien toi et moi, non ? Pourquoi s'arrêter alors que le jeu devient intéressant ? »

Une des mains de Trowa enserra le cou de Duo et fit faire au jeune homme un demi-tour sur lui-même avec son autre bras, créant un face à face absolument horrible pour la pauvre victime. Trowa souriait d'un sourire de maniaque, de pervers, un peu comme celui que Duo savait avoir lorsqu'il était sur les champs de bataille et qu'il tuait. Mais la situation était différente ; Duo tuait des ennemis qui ne souffraient plus une fois morts alors que Trowa, lui, tuait à petit feu un de ses amis. Voilà ce que Duo ressentait, il mourait à petit feu, attendant que l'autre ne veuille plus de lui et qu'il le laisse tranquille. C'est ce qu'il espérait.

Mais Duo était dans une colère noire car il ne pouvait rien faire. Son corps état totalement paralysé, incapable de se défendre contre cet assaut sur sa personne faite par Trowa. Ce dernier le parsemait de caresses que Duo n'arrivait pas à repousser, des caresses qui descendaient de plus en plus bas et qui donnaient la nausée au jeune homme.

« Va-t'en, s'il te plaît. »

La manière douce avait peut-être une chance de marcher...

« Il ne me plaît pas… »

Duo en fut désespéré, il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il laissa donc Trowa plonger son visage dans son cou, embrassant la peau qui s'y trouvait, frissonnant de dégoût. Ses mains caressaient son visage doucement puis, descendant sur les épaules de Duo, terminant leur parcours sur les hanches du jeune homme, rapprochant ce dernier du corps de Trowa qui témoignait de tout le désir qu'il nourrissait pour Duo.

Il n'avait qu'à pousser un cri pour que tout cela s'arrête. Agir simplement sur les muscles de son visage permettant l'ouverture de sa bouche et pousser ses cordes vocales de toute leur puissance, mais ses lèvres avaient beau être séparées, aucun son ne les franchissait.

Trowa se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel il avait mis Duo et s'en amusa, croyant que le jeune homme acceptait enfin de se laisser faire et, tout en ricanant doucement, il pressa son bassin contre celui de Duo. Ce dernier, sentant les mains de Trowa au niveau des boutons de son pantalon, s'affairant à les défaire, tourna la tête de dégoût. La pensée de trouver un pantalon d'une difficulté extrême à défaire lui occupa l'esprit, mais il douta d'un tel procédé, se disant que rien ne pourrait arrêter Trowa.

Dans un mouvement d'énervement, Duo arriva à reprendre le contrôle de ses bras qui étaient restés inertes de chaque côté de son corps, essayant de le faire lâcher prise sur son pantalon. Mais Trowa, bien plus en confiance que Duo apparemment, ne se laissa pas faire et répondit en poussant violemment le jeune homme sur son lit.

« Non. Je ne veux pas de ça, compris ? »

Duo avait eu un faible espoir, mais se voyant de nouveau paralysé et de plus, encore une fois allongé, il vit bien que c'en était terminé et qu'il allait une nouvelle fois devoir subir les fantasmes de cet homme qu'il avait un jour considéré comme son ami, ne pouvant faire autrement que d'endurer, de laisser faire.

Mais Trowa ne pouvait plus attendre. Sans faire de manière, il arracha presque le pantalon de Duo et défit le sien. Dans sa lancée, il retourna Duo sur le ventre, face contre le matelas alors que le jeune homme subit en silence la vicieuse torture que Trowa lui infligeait. Jamais Duo n'aurait pu croire une telle chose de la part de ce garçon et lui moins qu'un autre. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, cela ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. Il était vrai que tous avaient eu des vies difficiles et Duo lui-même n'avait pas ri tous les jours.

_« Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je viole mes amis à tour de bras ! »_

Alors que Trowa assouvissait son besoin malsain, Duo, lui, tentait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il subissait, essayant d'éloigner la douleur autant physique que morale. Hilde... Il pensait à Hilde, cette jeune fille qui croyait son ami en sécurité au milieu de nulle part, ne se doutant absolument pas de la situation dans laquelle Duo se trouvait.

Trowa arriva au summum de son plaisir et soulagea Duo de l'horrible poids qu'étaient ces relations, tout en douleur et en assouvissement. Alors que tout cela était pour Duo une épreuve, Trowa, lui, s'en réjouissait. Duo ne le regardait même pas, ne voulant pas qu'il puisse voir la douleur qui transparaissait dans ses yeux, les larmes de frustration et de colère qui y perlaient. Non, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, jamais !

Trowa ajusta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte, bien heureux de l'entretient qu'il venait d'avoir avec Duo et, juste avant de passer la porte, il lança dans la direction du lit :

« À la prochaine fois mon petit Duo Maxwell. »

Ces mots retentirent dans l'esprit de Duo et ce dernier se mit soudain à paniquer. La prochaine fois ? Non, il ne voulait pas de prochaine fois, tout sauf une prochaine fois ! Il ne le supporterait pas, il le savait. Il pensa à partir, se sauver. Il se releva et se rhabilla, prenant le peu d'argent qu'il avait ramassé ici et là et son manteau. Il ne devait pas y avoir de prochaine fois.

Duo sortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas ameuter les autres. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Wufei était juste à côté de l'escalier au rez-de-chaussée, un peu en retrait et attendait Duo qu'il avait entendu. Le jeune homme l'inquiétait. Depuis la veille, il avait un drôle de comportement auquel Wufei n'avait pas pu associer une bonne raison. Alors que Duo arrivait au bas des marches, le Chinois fit remarquer sa présence.

« Où tu vas ? »

Duo eut un temps d'arrêt, surpris de voir Wufei à cet endroit alors qu'il croyait que le chemin était libre, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter par cela.

« Heero m'a dit que je pouvais sortir, alors je sors, » répondit-il, l'air de rien, continuant d'avancer vers la porte.

Mais Wufei ne se laissa pas prendre par le ton de son camarade. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et ne voulait pas le laisser partir sans tenter de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Duo. De sa main la plus agile, il attrapa le bras du jeune homme, exerçant une pression suffisante pour le retenir, mais une fureur terrible s'empara de Duo qui se dégagea de la prise de Wufei tout en le fusillant du regard.

« Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux pas de prochaine fois, t'as compris ? Tu ne me retiendras pas ici. Je sors si je veux. »

Duo espérait faire comprendre ainsi à Wufei que la situation qu'il vivait était insoutenable et qu'il avait besoin de s'en sortir. Mais alors que ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de son compagnon, son attention fut détournée vers la porte d'entrée où il vit Heero passer et fermer l'ouverture vers le monde extérieur à double tour. Jetant un œil dans la direction de Duo, Heero aperçut son regard d'incompréhension et répondit à son interrogation muette :

« Ça c'est pour le « sale con » de tout à l'heure. »

Heero en voulait à Duo, profondément. Il avait voulu être gentil avec son ami, mais ce dernier l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Une telle attitude l'avait blessé et le ressentiment avait pris place dans son cœur. Il verrait plus tard ce qu'il ferait pour Duo, mais à cet instant, il lui en voulait trop.

Duo, lui, était vraiment désespéré. Il ne pouvait plus sortir, ce qui faisait que son plan tombait à l'eau. Il tenta de réfléchir à une solution de secours, ne pouvant vraisemblablement pas rester sur ces dernières marches sans bouger. Il repensa au moment où il avait hurlé sur Heero et qu'il était reparti dans sa chambre. Trowa n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps avant de revenir le voir. Il ne fallait donc pas qu'il s'isole, il lui fallait au contraire être entouré.

Duo attrapa Wufei qui était resté à côté de lui par la manche et l'entraîna avec lui dans le salon où Trowa lisait un livre. Il fit asseoir Wufei à côté de Trowa et se plaça dans le fauteuil d'à côté, les jambes ramenées vers lui, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. oui, il était dans la même pièce que son violeur, mais ainsi, il ne pouvait rien lui faire, pas devant Wufei. Ce dernier, ne comprenant sans doute pas ce que voulait Duo, fit mine de se lever, mais fut très rapidement arrêté par Duo qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

« Tu bouges pas de là, c'est compris ? »

« Maxwell, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de rester assis à te regarder… »

« J'ai dit que tu bouges pas de là. Ne me fais pas répéter. »

Wufei se rassit, pas par obéissance, mais par peur. En regardant dans les yeux de Duo, il y vit une crainte comme jamais il n'en avait vue dans les yeux de la mort. Mais Wufei détestait se faire donner des ordres et ses yeux ne lançaient pas des fleurs à Duo, loin de là.

Trowa, lui, se contentait de fixer Duo dans les yeux, ce qui donna au jeune homme des frissons. Duo savait que s'il se retrouvait de nouveau seul avec Trowa, il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure.

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Y a pas à dire, je suis vachement productive en ce moment ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous aimez toujours cette version ? En tout cas, c'est pas facile à écrire, loin de là. Le truc c'est que quand j'ai écrit la première version, j'étais concentrée sur les pensées de Duo et les sentiments des autres personnages, que l'on ne connaît pas en fait, ont évolué durant les six chapitres. Maintenant, en reprenant l'histoire depuis le début, je me rends compte que les sentiments qui ont abouti de mes réflexions ne collent pas nécessairement bien avec ce que j'avais écrit dans les débuts de la première version... Mais je crois m'en être bien sortie, espérons que ce soit votre opinion également...

* * *

-Ephemeris-


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Et non, je ne les ai toujours pas vu débarquer chez moi et vu que je m'acharne sur eux, il ne viendront jamais, surtout Duo qui m'en veut à un point inimaginable tant je lui fais endurer des atrocités… Et ça continue dans ce qui suit.

Titre : Ce sera notre petit secret _bis_

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Dans une période creuse où les cinq pilotes doivent rester dans une maison en attendant leur prochaine mission, un des pilotes inflige à Duo un traitement que personne ne devrait infliger à un ami.

Couples : Pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, vous le savez déjà alors...

Genre : Pas drôle du tout !

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi, viol. Ceci est la version sans POV de l'histoire de base racontée par Duo. Je conseille à ceux qui n'auraient pas lu cette première version d'aller la lire avant d'entreprendre celle-ci pour ne pas se gâcher la fin. Il faut dire que je me suis donné énormément de mal pour brouiller les pistes que ça me ferait de la peine que vous ne puissiez pas en bénéficier. Cette version me sert en fait à donner des explications sur le comportement de chaque pilote en dehors de Duo que je n'ai pas pu aborder dans l'autre, étant exclusivement réservée aux états d'âme de Duo. Donc, allez lire la première version avant d'attaquer celle-ci...

* * *

_Chapitre 3

* * *

_

Duo regardait Wufei et Trowa qu'il gardait un peu en otage dans le salon, la peur au ventre. Il était aux aguets, prêt à sauter sur Wufei au moindre mouvement. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il s'en aille, il en allait de la vie de Duo. Ce que Trowa lui faisait le détruisait de plus en plus. Son simple regard lui faisait mal et la pensée de rester seul avec lui lui glaçait le sang.

Wufei ne comprenait pas la réaction de Duo. Il avait l'habitude de voir le jeune homme avec un sourire sur le visage et pas ce regard apeuré, tel un petit animal traqué. De plus, Duo était un garçon plutôt ouvert, qui n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait ou de laisser paraître dans sa physionomie son état d'esprit. Mais à cet instant, Wufei n'arrivait pas à capter ce que Duo essayait de dire.

Trowa, lui, avait compris ce que voulait faire Duo. Il était clair, pour lui qui était le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Duo, que ce dernier ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver seul avec lui et cherchait donc à rester avec le plus de monde possible. Il avait donc pris en otage le pauvre Wufei qui n'y comprenait rien. Mais Trowa avait peur de se faire dénoncer par les actions de Duo et tenta de jouer l'indifférence, comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ? » demanda-t-il à Wufei qui le fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, Barton ? »

« Que tu ne veux jamais jouer avec lui et que c'est tout le groupe qui en paie les conséquences. »

Trowa fut très fier de la réaction de Wufei face à sa dernière phrase, ayant presque fait oublier au Chinois la raison de sa présence forcée dans le salon. Mais Duo ne réagissait pas. Même si le but de sa manœuvre n'était pas d'éveiller une dispute, tant que les deux garçons ne bougeaient pas de leur place, tout allait bien pour lui.

« Si j'ai pas envie de jouer à ses jeux stupides, il y a personne qui va m'y obliger. »

« Peut-être, mais en attendant, tu as vu où ça nous mène ? Impossible de lire dans un endroit fermé avec vous deux dans les parages. Moi, je m'en vais. »

La panique prit Duo aux tripes à l'audition de cette phrase de Trowa et il y réagit plutôt violemment.

« Non ! Tu bouges pas ! »

Il ne fallait absolument pas que Trowa s'en aille. S'il le faisait, il allait se retrouver seul avec Wufei, ceci ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais si le Chinois décidait de partir aussi sans se laisser retenir par Duo, ce dernier se retrouverait alors à la merci de Trowa qui pourrait venir le retrouver sans obstacle et cela, il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Mais son exclamation ayant retenti dans toute la maison, Quatre arriva dans le salon.

« C'était quoi ce cri ? » demande-t-il.

Trowa essaya de faire dévier la vérité.

« C'est Duo qui en veut à Wufei pour une raison qu'aucun d'eux ne veut dire. »

Mais Wufei se défendit de ce qu'il croyait être une mauvaise interprétation de la part de son compagnon.

« C'est même pas vrai, c'est Maxwell qui a pété un câble. »

Cette référence à Duo fit tourner la tête de Quatre vers l'intéressé. Il sentait depuis quelques jours que son ami n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme depuis quelques temps et, selon ce que lui avait dit Heero, ce phénomène n'était sans doute pas lié à l'interdiction de sortir comme il l'avait pensé. Mais il y avait sans doute quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez le jeune homme pour causer un tel comportement.

Quatre se dit que s'il arrivait à être seul avec Duo, il arriverait sans doute à lui faire dire pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Il s'approcha donc de Duo, son habituel sourire aux lèvres, et lui demanda :

« Duo, tu veux bien venir avec moi, j'ai à te parler. »

Mais il fut très surpris de voir le jeune homme secouer vivement la tête en signe de refus. D'abord, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Duo ne veuille pas le suivre. Ils avaient toujours très bien communiqués ensemble et le refus d'une discussion de la part de Duo rendait la chose encore plus confuse pour Quatre.

Duo, lui, ne voyait pas du tout la chose sous le même angle. Lui ne voyait que le danger auquel il s'exposait s'il partait avec Quatre, laissant derrière lui la protection qu'exerçait sur lui Wufei sans le savoir, le protégeant, par sa seule présence, d'un assaut de Trowa sur lui. Ceci, Quatre l'ignorait, mais Duo croyait tout le contraire. Il était persuadé que le blond savait exactement ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, mais qu'il faisait semblant de n'en rien savoir, donnant à Duo l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Mais Quatre n'était pas du tout au courant de cet aspect de la situation et ne pourrait jamais l'être puisque cela impliquerait que Duo lui avoue sa honte, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Mais Quatre ne voulait pas abandonner si rapidement.

« Allez Duo, ne fais pas l'enfant. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, en privé. »

Et il insistait. Mais Duo ne changerait pas d'avis. Il avait peur que s'il se retrouvait seul avec Quatre et que celui-ci venait à partir, Trowa pourrait facilement venir le trouver et c'était la chose qu'il redoutait le plus. Il devait rester absolument avec au moins deux personnes, en permanence.

« Duo, viens. »

« Non, Quatre, je ne bouge pas d'ici. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à m'écrire une lettre. Tu n'auras qu'à la glisser sous la porte de ma chambre. De toute façon, tu sais où elle se trouve, ma chambre. »

Duo, persuadé qu'il était que Quatre était au courant des atrocités que Trowa lui infligeait, lui laissa clairement entendre que son silence sur ce qui se passait dans sa chambre le gênait profondément.

Mais la paranoïa de Duo n'était pas du tout fondée et cette remarque fut très mal prise par Quatre qui ne voulait qu'esssayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Le blond fut très déçu d'une telle réponse, tout sourire ayant fui son visage habituellement si illuminé. Vexé, il sortit du salon, laissant ses trois compagnons dans le salon, Duo ne s'étant pas encore décidé à relâcher Wufei et Trowa.

Pour Duo, tout ceci était de la légitime défense. Il se défendait comme il le pouvait de l'emprise qu'avait Trowa sur lui lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. La présence de quelqu'un d'autre lui donnait un peu plus de force, mais le faisait agir de façon quelque peu désespérée et, sans le vouloir, l'éloignait de ceux qui auraient pu lui venir en aide. C'était le cas de Heero qui, malgré tout l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour Duo, lui en voulait énormément de son comportement agressif envers lui. Il lui fit sentir d'ailleurs lorsqu'il lança un regard empreint de ressentiment et de rage à Duo alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans le salon pour récupérer son ordinateur portable qu'il avait oublié là.

Duo fut effrayé de ce regard. De voir une telle expression dans les yeux de Heero alors que ce dernier n'exprimait jamais rien n'était pas du tout un bon présage. Il eut soudain la crainte que même s'il arrivait à se défaire de l'emprise de Trowa, il trouverait Heero sur son chemin.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout le sentiment de Heero. Depuis qu'il connaissait Duo, celui-ci avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'ouvrir au monde autour de lui. Il lui parlait tellement que Heero avait fini par desserrer les dents, au début pour tenter de le faire taire, puis par la suite pour lui répondre, chaque fois montrant un peu plus son large vocabulaire.

Heero avait fini par s'ouvrir même aux autres, mais Duo représentait plus. Et maintenant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce garçon qui avait réussi à le faire sortir de sa coquille se refermait lui-même comme une huître. En fait, il n'acceptait pas de se faire rabrouer de la sorte alors qu'il faisait des efforts pour aller vers celui qui avait tant insisté pour qu'il agisse ainsi.

Mais Duo, comme il le pensait pour Quatre, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tous ses compagnons étaient au courant de ce que Trowa lui faisait et il leur en voulait. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'un tel changement de comportement de sa part ne puisse pas déclencher quelque chose chez son entourage. Il était entouré d'hypocrites, Trowa le premier. Duo s'en voulait d'avoir donné sa confiance à ces gens comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Mais à cet instant, Duo était persuadé que le problème était réglé, ayant trouvé le moyen de ne pas se retrouver seul avec Trowa. Mais il avait un petit doute, comme une voix qui lui murmurait le contraire. Mais il la repoussa, il était Duo Mawxell, capable de tout et surtout de jouer le pot de colle. De rester avec deux personnes en permanence ne lui posait aucun problème jusqu'à ce que Trowa décida de fermer son livre et de se lever.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Dans ma chambre. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer. »

Duo esquissa un geste pour retenir Trowa qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner, mais son agresseur lui lança un regard qui le cloua sur place, complètement terrorisé, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, Trowa lui avait toujours donné des sueurs froides. Se retournant vers Wufei, il sentit la panique s'emparer de lui. Si le Chinois venait à partir aussi, il allait se retrouver de nouveau seul.

Wufei vit la terreur dans les yeux de Duo et ne la comprit pas du tout. Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme était effrayé d'être avec lui, de se retrouver seul avec lui. Mais même s'il lui faisait souvent des réflexions et qu'il n'était pas toujours très agréable avec son entourage, surtout avec Duo, mais jamais il n'aurait vraiment pu lui faire de mal. En fin de compte, il s'était attaché à ce garçon. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il vit Duo se lever en vitesse et partir en courant vers la cuisine.

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Heero et Quatre s'étaient retrouvés, tous les deux perplexes.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive. Il m'a carrément envoyé promener quand j'ai voulu lui parler. »

« Il m'a insulté et maintenant, il me regarde avec terreur. »

Heero était blessé, pas à cause des méchantes paroles que Duo avait eu pour lui, mais de voir son ami dans cet état. Et de ne pas pouvoir mettre une cause à tout ceci l'inquiétait.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer dans sa tête pour que son comportement change si subitement ? Crois-tu qu'il pourrait s'agir de... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Duo apparut à l'entrée de la cuisine. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Duo et le fixèrent d'un air que Duo trouva vraiment étrange. L'idée que tous étaient au courant de ce que lui faisait Trowa revenant à son esprit, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Est-ce que vous êtes au courant ? »

« De quoi tu parles Duo ? » lui demanda Quatre avec un joli petit sourire que Duo n'arrivait plus à supporter.

Heero, autant que Quatre, n'avait pas compris la question de Duo et le regardait en attendant que le jeune homme apporte des précisions à ses mots. Les réactions de Duo commençaient à l'inquiéter sérieusement et une certaine crainte grandissait en lui.

Duo, croisant le regard de Heero, vit cette inquiétude, mais l'interpréta plutôt comme une grande colère contre sa personne et, prenant peur, il n'osa pas expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire et s'enfuit vers l'escalier pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, tournant deux fois plutôt qu'une le verrou. Duo se rendait compte que son plan, qu'il croyait infaillible, ne l'était pas du tout. Mais il se dit qu'enfermé dans sa chambre ainsi, il tenait peut-être sa délivrance.

Mais dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée qui se trouvait presque directement sous l'escalier, Trowa avait entendu le raffut qu'avait fait Duo en montant. Un sentiment sembla monter en lui, sentiment qu'il connaissait bien depuis quelques mois et qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir quand il le prenait, toujours à des moments où Duo occupait son esprit.

Trowa ouvrit le robinet et se mouilla le visage abondamment, tentant de chasser l'image de Duo, allongé en dessous de lui, le regard suppliant. Il adorait les airs que prenait Duo, la façon dont ses lèvres le suppliaient d'arrêter. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, son corps le lui refusait. Il le trouvait si beau.

Encore une fois, le désir fut plus fort que lui et Trowa sortit de la salle de bain et monta à son tour l'escalier, prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Les marches grinçaient un peu, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. L'objet de ses désirs se trouvait de l'autre côté. Connaissant Duo, Trowa était presque certain que le jeune homme avait verrouillé la porte et il fut très heureux d'avoir fait faire un double de la clé de cette chambre avant qu'il ne commence à rendre visite à Duo.

Trowa plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira le double de la clé qu'il introduisit dans la serrure, faisans grincer le mécanisme. Il la retira et fit tourner la poignée, laissant entrer dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité un filet de lumière qui grandit de plus en plus avant de rétrécir subitement après l'entrée de Trowa dans la pièce. Le verrou se refait entendre et l'intrus se retourne vers Duo, le gratifiant d'un sourire que Duo qualifia de pervers.

Duo était terrifié. Il s'en voulait tant de ne pas être sorti de la maison lorsque Heero lui en avait donné l'opportunité. Maintenant, il savait ce qui l'attendait et il en tremblait. Il aurait tellement voulu rester seul dans l'ombre de cette pièce pour le reste de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas de prochaine fois, mais Trowa semblait n'attendre que ça. Les deux garçons étaient entrés dans une danse sans fin que l'un appréciait énormément alors que l'autre aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de rester dans ce bal infernal.

Duo, en désespoir de cause, tenta de le faire partir alors que Trowa commençait à avancer vers lui.

« Vas-t'en, je t'en supplie. »

« Oui, c'est ça. Supplie-moi, j'adore. »

Et il continua sa progression vers Duo. Ce dernier recula, incapable de faire plus pour se défendre. Il était très bien conscient que Trowa aimait sentir la peur en lui, la voir dans ses yeux. La sensation de prédateur qu'il ressentait dans ces moments-là lui procurait un immense plaisir. Mais malgré ce plaisir qu'il ressentait à voir Duo dans cet état de peur, totalement perdu dans l'incertitude, Trowa ne put résister au corps de Duo en face de lui, attendant que la sentence tombe; et elle tomba.

Trowa attrapa Duo par les épaules et le jeta sur le lit, de façon peut-être moins brutale que les fois précédentes, mais toujours aussi empressé. Il se fraie un chemin entre ses propres vêtements et ceux de Duo pour arriver à assouvir son désir. Duo, lui, se laissa faire, refoulant sa douleur et son dégoût, se rendant bien compte que se débattre ne mènerait à rien devant un tel monstre. Il attendit donc que ça passe, espérant le soleil après la tempête.

Duo repensait à son enfance, lorsqu'il vivait dans la rue et que plusieurs fois, il était passé à deux doigts de se faire violer. Ses cheveux longs le faisait passer pour une fillette, mais il arrivait toujours à esquiver les gestes mal placés de ces hommes. Mais à cet instant, face à quelqu'un qu'il croyait connaître et pour qui il avait une grande estime, il n'arrivait pas à se défendre.

Trowa sentait la chaleur de son corps augmenter de plus en plus. Il donnait des coups dont la puissance était à la hausse. Il s'arrêta bientôt, laissant Duo aussi inerte que lorsqu'il avait atterri sur le lit. Il sortit de la chambre en titubant légèrement, n'ayant pas tout à fait retrouvé ses esprits.

Une fois la porte refermée, Duo se releva doucement sur son lit. A chaque fois que Trowa sortait de cette chambre, Duo avait encore plus envie de mourir et se sentait mourir de plus en plus chaque fois, comme si Trowa le tuait un peu plus à chaque visite. Mais il en avait assez, il ne voulait pas de prochaine fois. Ce salaud méritait la mort et Duo était bien décidé à le tuer.

Mais avant d'agir, il devait attendre la nuit, ce serait plus facile. Sans doute que Trowa avait cru qu'il serait plus aisé d'abuser de Duo alors qu'ils avaient tous des chambres séparées, mais ce même phénomène rendait toute tentative de meurtre plus facile aussi, le tuer dans son sommeil, être aussi lâche que lui. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se défendre lorsque Trowa était réveillé, autant le frapper lorsqu'il ne l'était pas. Mais en attendant la nuit, il se recoucha et dormit un peu, histoire de récupérer.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Wufei n'arrivait pas à dormir. Encore perturbé par l'attitude étrange de Duo qu'il ne comprenait pas, il se tournait dans tous les sens dans son lit en cherchant ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête. Mais son esprit ne pouvant se calmer, il ne put rester plus longtemps dans son lit et se décida à se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Il de sa chambre et passa devant les chambres de Heero et de Trowa en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais malgré cette précaution, Heero, qui ne dormait pas non plus, l'entendit et remarqua l'application qu'il prenait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais il resta couché, tendant tout de même l'oreille.

Lorsque Wufei arriva en bas, il vit Trowa dormir sur le canapé du salon. D'abord surpris de le voir là, il se dit qu'il avait dû s'être installé là pour lire et qu'il s'y était endormi. Mais en fait, Trowa avait fait exprès de s'installer là, un drôle de pressentiment l'ayant pris quelques heures plus tôt. D'ailleurs, il ne dormait pas et vit Wufei passer devant lui avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Mais il ne montra aucun signe d'éveil, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de Wufei sur lui.

* * *

Duo se réveilla un peu plus tard, sans la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Mais la nuit noire qui régnait dans la pièce et l'absence de tout bruit dans la maison lui laissa penser que c'était l'heure d'exécuter son plan. Il se leva et prit en main son poignard, mais il se ravisa et choisit plutôt d'utiliser son revolver. La seule idée de devoir toucher Trowa lui donnait mal au cœur. Ainsi, tout contact physique pouvait être mis de côté.

Se dotant de tout son courage, il ouvrit la porte. Il fut très heureux de voir que dans le couloir régnait une obscurité parfaite. Il se rappelait que lorsqu'il était enfant, il n'avait pas peur de dormir dans les ruelles, contrairement à d'autres enfants. S'il se rappelait bien, c'était Solo qui lui avait appris à ne pas avoir peur du noir.

Solo, ce garçon qui l'avait pris sous son aile quand il vivait dans les rues de L2, bien avant qu'il ne rencontre le père Maxwell. Il était mort dans les bras de Duo d'une épidémie qui avait ravagé la colonie, ne laissant que très peu de survivants. C'était la première personne qui lui avait montré de l'affection. Solo...

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ces choses, il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Il se glissa donc dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre de Trowa. Duo colla son oreille à la porte, mais n'entendit rien. Il dormait sans doute.

_« Tant pis pour lui. »_

Duo posa sa main sur la poignée et la fit tourner le plus doucement possible. Il entra sans bruit, se félicitant d'être le roi de l'infiltration. Mais il avait peur maintenant qu'il était dans la chambre. S'il se réveillait et qu'il l'arrêtait avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit ? Mais il se ressaisit et et s'approcha du lit, pointant son revolver devant lui. Il n'osait pas regarder tant la peur lui tenait le ventre.

_« Pourvu qu'il ne se réveille pas, c'est tout ce que je demande, qu'il ne se réveille pas... »_

Duo arriva à côté du lit et se rendit compte qu'il était vide. Trowa n'était pas là. Duo regarda tout autour de lui, mais constata qu'il n'était même pas dans la pièce.

« Où est-il ? »

Un grande frustration prit alors Duo. Il était prêt, cet instant était le bon, et Trowa n'était pas là. Il croyait vraiment en finir et se retrouvait avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Était-ce un signe du destin lui disant que cette situation ne devait pas se terminer, qu'il était condamné à devoir supporter tout ça sans rien dire ? Il n'était pas d'accord !

Duo sortit en furie de la chambre et se figea en voyant une silhouette en face de lui, en train de monter l'escalier. Duo, sûr qu'il s'agissait de sa cible, redressa le bras et tira sur cette ombre qui esquiva le coup de justesse. Il avait vu le canon de l'arme pointé sur lui et s'était baissé.

Duo profita de la neutralisation provisoire de sa cible pour s'engouffrer dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer. Mais il ne put aller plus loin que la porte et s'écroula devant cette dernière, épuisé. Il avait raté sa cible, mais il avait la mauvaise impression que celui sur qui il avait tiré n'était pas Trowa. il en eut la confirmation en entendant cogner à sa porte avec une grande force.

« Maxwell, ouvre cette porte tout de suite. »

C'était Wufei qui, en remontant de sa visite nocturne à la cuisine, s'était presque reçu une balle entre les deux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Wufei ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? » demanda Quatre qui s'était également levé après le coup de feu qui avait résonné dans toute la maison.

« Ce débile m'a tiré dessus ! »

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu faisais debout à cette heure-ci ? » renchérit Heero qui arriva à son tour devant la porte de Duo.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. »

En effet, Heero avait fini par se lever pour aller voir ce que faisait Wufei debout et l'avait croisé alors que le Chinois remontait à sa chambre. Mais Duo qui n'avait vu personne debout de comprenait plus rien et se décida à retourner se coucher. Mais ceux qui étaient de l'autre côté de la porte ne le laissèrent pas partir comme ça.

« Duo, ouvre la porte tout de suite, on a à te parler. »

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je veux dormir ! »

Duo avait plus crié ces mots que ce qu'il les avait dit, mais il était vraiment à bout de nerf. Il verrait le lendemain pour la suite, mais à cet instant, il n'avait plus le dessus sur son corps qui était à bout de force. Il finit par se coucher devant la porte, incapable de se déplacer dans le désespoir l'avait envahi. Il ferma les yeux doucement et alors qu'il allait sombrer dans le sommeil, il perçut une voix à travers la porte, celle de Trowa.

« Tu as voulu me tuer, c'est pas bien du tout ça. On verra à ta punition demain. Bonne nuit, mon petit. »

Duo fut presque automatiquement pris de tremblements. Il entendit les pas de Trowa s'éloigner et la porte de sa chambre se refermer. Duo savait qu'il avait vraiment fait une erreur et qu'il allait devoir subir d'atroces conséquences. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, couché sur le sol. Appelant muettement une aide qui ne venait pas.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Franchement, j'adore ce chapitre, vous êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? Je trouve Wufei super et juste d'imaginer ce que je vais pouvoir faire avec lui comme il est parti dans les prochains chapitres, j'en suis toute énervée ! Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant plu qu'à moi, surtout la tentative de meurtre qui m'était venue si inopinément lorsque j'écrivai la première version... A bientôt.

* * *

-Ephemeris-


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimers : Et non, je ne les ai toujours pas vu débarquer chez moi et vu que je m'acharne sur eux, il ne viendront jamais, surtout Duo qui m'en veut à un point inimaginable tant je lui fais endurer des atrocités… Et ça continue dans ce qui suit.

Titre : Ce sera notre petit secret bis

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Dans une période creuse où les cinq pilotes doivent rester dans une maison en attendant leur prochaine mission, un des pilotes inflige à Duo un traitement que personne ne devrait infliger à un ami.

Couples : Pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, vous le savez déjà alors...

Genre : Pas drôle du tout !

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi, viol. Ceci est la version sans POV de l'histoire de base racontée par Duo. Je conseille à ceux qui n'auraient pas lu cette première version d'aller la lire avant d'entreprendre celle-ci pour ne pas se gâcher la fin. Il faut dire que je me suis donné énormément de mal pour brouiller les pistes que ça me ferait de la peine que vous ne puissiez pas en bénéficier. Cette version me sert en fait à donner des explications sur le comportement de chaque pilote en dehors de Duo que je n'ai pas pu aborder dans l'autre, étant exclusivement réservée aux états d'âme de Duo. Donc, allez lire la première version avant d'attaquer celle-ci...

_Chapitre 4_

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui réveilla Duo le lendemain matin, frappant trop fort pour que le jeune homme soit en mesure de l'apprécier. Il avait mal dormi et son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir. Il faut dire qu'après avoir passé la nuit couché sur le sol, il ne pouvait pas avoir vraiment récupéré de cette fatigue qui le tenait depuis plusieurs jours.

Duo n'osait même pas bouger tant il se sentait mal. Son dos le faisait affreusement souffrir et, malgré les douze heures de sommeil qu'il s'était permis, il ne se sentait pas du tout reposé. Il ne pouvait plus accepter cette situation, il n'arrivait pas à se résigner. De plus, le découragement l'avait pris face à tous les échecs par lesquels s'étaient soldées toutes ses idées pour s'en sortir. Que pouvait-il faire pour s'échapper de l'emprise de Trowa ? Il prit alors la décision de ne plus bouger de cette chambre, complètement découragé.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, dans sa chambre, Wufei réfléchissait à l'incident qui avait eu lieu pendant la nuit. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé que le coup de feu qui était parti dans sa direction avait été visé par Duo et volontairement, ça avait été la colère qui avait pris le dessus. Mais après, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans sa chambre, il avait réalisé que c'était l'une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance qui avait tenté de le tuer et avait alors ressenti une profonde tristesse.

Son côté colérique et orgueilleux avait beau avoir tendance à prendre le dessus sur lui, il ne put empêcher cette note de tristesse et d'inquiétude pour Duo l'envahir. En fait, il voyait bien que le jeune homme n'allait pas bien du tout, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il devait lui parler, essayer de lui faire dire ce qui le dérangeait et qui avait causé ce brusque changement de comportement.

Wufei se leva et sortit de sa chambre, anxieux. Il se demandait comment Duo allait le recevoir après avoir tenté de le tuer. Il arriva à la porte de Duo et frappa trois coups en appelant doucement.

« Duo ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas la force de répondre. C'était trop dur. Mais Wufei insista.

« Duo, ouvre cette porte. »

Il essayait de rester calme, la patience ne voulant pas coopérer dans une telle circonstance. Mais Duo restait muet alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il était là et qu'il l'entendait. Cette colère qu'il avait essayé de réfréner se mit à monter, augmentant la pression.

« Ouvre tout de suite ou je défonce la porte ! »

Duo en eut assez et décida de répondre.

« Va te faire foutre Wufei ! »

Mais il regretta très vite ces paroles, voyant la menace du Chinois s'exécuter. D'un violent coup de pied, les gonds de la porte s'arrachèrent et le morceau de bois tomba sur le sol dans un bruit de fracas. Ce bruit, d'ailleurs, fit sursauter Trowa, toujours dans sa chambre, et qui se dirigea vers le couloir.

Wufei, en regardant dans la pièce, aperçut très vite Duo qui s'était un peu éloigné de la porte en rampant. Le garçon se rua sur lui, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise. Il s'approcha très près du visage de Duo, espérant voir quelque chose de révélateur dans ses yeux, ou du moins, tenter de lui faire comprendre par ce moyen qu'il ne voulait que son bien. Mais Duo ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle. Il se sentait traqué, comme une proie ne pouvant pas se défendre contre celui qui voulait le manger. Wufei lui faisait si peur à cet instant qu'il en tremblait. Mais alors qu'il allait presque se mettre à pleurer, il entendit une voix derrière Wufei qu'il perçut comme salvatrice, malgré qui en était le propriétaire.

« Lâche-le. »

Cet ordre avait été dit doucement, tranquillement, mais avec assez d'autorité pour déstabiliser Wufei qui tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu sans pour autant obéir, tenant toujours Duo, un air très désappointé sur le visage.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Barton. C'est quelque chose entre lui et moi. »

Mais Duo ne voulait pas que Trowa parte. En fait, il aurait beaucoup plus aimé que les deux garçons restent avec lui dans cette pièce, mais il ne demandait seulement que Wufei le lâche, qu'il le lâche...

Trowa, lui, lorsqu'il avait vu Wufei tenir Duo ainsi, n'avait pu sentir monter en lui un sentiment de rage. Comment osait-il toucher à Duo ? Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire de mal. Il ne le permettait pas. La vue horrible que lui offrait Duo, terrorisé et au bord des larmes, le rendit fou. Il s'approcha des deux corps étendus au sol tout en parlant à Wufei pour le faire lâcher, autoritaire.

« Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal. »

« Je te signale que c'est lui qui a essayé de me tuer hier soir. »

Mais Trowa ne se préoccupa pas de cette réponse et attrapa Wufei par le bras, lui faisant lâcher sa prise sur Duo. Lentement, il l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce tout en lançant à Duo un regard bienveillant. Non, personne ne pouvait faire de mal à Duo, à son Duo. Mais ce dernier ne sut pas comment interpréter ce regard. Au moins, Wufei ne le tenait plus à la gorge. Il se retrouva à nouveau seul, couché en boule au sol, la porte de la chambre complètement arrachée, ne le protégeant plus de rien.

En repassant dans son esprit tous les moyens d'éviter ces affrontements qu'il n'arrivait jamais à gagner avec Trowa, il se dit soudain que s'il n'y avait plus de porte à sa chambre, il allait donc être en permanence sous les yeux des autres et ainsi, Trowa n'oserait plus venir le voir, pas alors que tous pourraient le surprendre.

_« Il est pervers, mais pas débile. »_

Et il s'endormit sur cette pensée, convaincu que tout allait être bien mieux maintenant que cette porte n'était plus là.

De son côté, Trowa avait emmené Wufei à l'écart de la chambre, très désappointé de ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Que je ne te reprenne plus à le violenter. Tu ne vois pas qu'il ne va pas bien en ce moment ? »

« Je voulais seulement comprendre... »

« Comprends qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre, absolument rien. Ne vas plus le voir, ça pourrait aller très mal pour toi. »

Et Trowa le laissa là, retournant à sa chambre. Heero, lui, avait entendu le fracas de la porte lorsqu'elle était tombée et, pensant faire plaisir à Duo, décida de la remettre en place. Il alla chercher une caisse à outils et, faisant le moins de bruit possible, voyant le jeune homme qui dormait, se mit à réparer la porte.

Toc, toc…

Duo grogna un peu. Dans son sommeil, un bruit le gênait.

Toc, toc, toc…

Mais ce n'était pas dans un rêve, c'était la réalité. Duo se réveilla et se mit à pester, cherchant autour de lui celui qui faisait tant de bruit.

Toc, toc…

Mais, en se retournant, il vit que la porte s'était relevée et qu'elle avait repris sa place. Cette vision le fit se relever d'un coup, une poussée d'adrénaline venant secouer son petit corps fatigué, et il ouvrit la porte pour ne voir qu'une caisse à outils dans le couloir. Heero venait juste de terminer son travail et était redescendu pour ne pas déranger plus Duo. Mais ce dernier, voyant par la caisse à outils que c'était d'une main humaine que la porte de tous ses cauchemars s'était remise en place, descendit à son tour dans la cuisine et, alors que ses quatre compagnons étaient tous réunis dans la pièce, s'écria :

« Qui a réparé ma porte ? »

Tous se retournèrent à ce cri de la part de leur compagnon, le regardant d'un drôle d'air. Personne ne répondit, pas même Heero qui était très perplexe face à cette réaction. Mais le manque de réponse faisait enrager encore plus Duo. Il réitéra sa question.

« Qui a réparé ma porte ? »

Heero, revenu de la surprise qu'avait provoquée l'entrée fracassante de Duo, s'avança vers celui-ci.

« C'est moi. »

Peut-être que Duo voulait simplement savoir qui lui avait rendu ce service et que s'il avait crié, c'était parce qu'il n'allait pas bien. Mais la façon dont Duo le fixait, ce regard qu'il lui lançait, ne voulait sans doute pas dire ce qu'il espérait. Ce qui suivit le lui confirma lorsque Duo lui demanda, avec un regard hargneux :

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, hein ? »

Duo était furieux. C'était donc Heero qui lui avait remis cette porte de prison, cette porte qui l'enfermait dans un monde sombre sans la possibilité d'en sortir. Heero, lui, ne comprenait pas la réaction si brutale de Duo. Pour lui, réparer cette porte n'était qu'une preuve de son amitié et il l'exprima tout bonnement.

« C'était pour toi, pour que tu gardes ton intimité. »

Mais Duo ne semblait pas voir la chose sous le même angle.

« De quoi je me mêle ! Je t'ai demandé de m'aider peut-être ? »

Quatre, qui comprenait autant la situation que Heero, tenta de calmer le jeune homme.

« Duo, c'était juste pour te rendre service. »

Le blond s'approcha alors de Duo en avançant sa main vers son bras, croyant qu'un contact pourrait rassurer le garçon, mais Duo recula dès qu'il comprit l'intention de Quatre.

« Ne me touche pas. »

Quatre s'éloigna automatiquement, n'aimant pas du tout la lueur de fureur qui brillait dans les yeux de Duo. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à donner l'impression de confiance qu'il donnait à tout le monde ? Pourquoi Duo le rejetait-il à cet instant alors qu'ils étaient si proches avant... Mais avant quoi ? Quatre ne voyait pas tout à fait depuis quand Duo avait commencé à s'éloigner de lui et des autres. Il en parlerait à Trowa, peut-être que le jeune homme avait vu quelque chose.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait forcément quelque chose qui se produisait dans la tête de Duo pour le faire agir aussi bizarrement depuis ces quelques jours. Il pensait surtout à cet incident qui avaient eu lieu en pleine nuit, lorsque Wufei avait failli recevoir une balle de Duo. Alors, bravant la colère du jeune homme, Quatre dit :

« Duo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris cette nuit de tirer sur Wufei ?»

La colère tant redoutée par Quatre explosa.

« Ce qui m'arrive, c'est que vous n'êtes que des idiots, que vous faites ceux qui ne voient rien alors que vous savez pertinemment ce qui se passe en ce moment, ce qui se passe depuis quelques jours et que vous ne faites absolument rien pour remédier à la situation. »

A ces mots, Trowa prit peur. Son coeur se mit à battre à une vitesse fulgurante dans sa poitrine. Jusqu'à présent, il avait été certain que jamais Duo ne dirait un mot sur cette affaire, mais le doute quant à cela le prit soudainement. Qu'allait-il faire si Duo parlaient de leur relation ? Les autres allaient-ils le chasser, l'empêcher de revoir Duo ? Il ne le supporterait pas.

Duo, de son côté, voyait bien l'anxiété qui avait pris Trowa, mais même s'il avait énormément envie de tout dire, il en était incapable. Mais ça, son bourreau ne le savait pas et Duo profitait au maximum de cette supériorité qu'il avait enfin sur lui. Mais il en avait beaucoup sur le coeur et ne put s'arrêter dans son élan.

« Vous ne me comprenez pas, vous ne m'avez jamais compris. Je croyais que comme on était tous pilotes de gundam au passé difficile, on avait des points en commun, mais je vois que je me suis trompé. Vous ne me comprenez pas, il y a juste Arthur qui me comprend. »

En entendant ces paroles, Trowa se détendit tout à coup. Sans le savoir, Duo venait de lui donner l'immunité totale en tout ce qui concernait cette affaire. Duo, lui, ne comprit pas pourquoi Trowa avait l'air soulagé, mais son attention fut déviée lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tous le regardaient avec un drôle d'air.

« Quoi ? »

« De qui tu parles Maxwell ? »

« Hein ? »

Duo était franchement confus et Wufei commençait à perdre patience.

« Le nom que tu as dit à l'instant, c'est quoi ? »

« Arthur… »

« Ouais, mais c'est qui Arthur ? »

En disant cela, Wufei avait espéré que Duo lui dise qui était cette personne, mais au lieu de cela, le jeune homme se mit à rire. Mais les autres ne riaient pas du tout, observant Duo qui semblait trouver la question idiote.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez pas remarqué… »

« Remarquer quoi, remarquer qui ? Il y a personne d'autre que nous cinq dans cette maison. Heero s'est occupé de la sécurité et ne laisse entrer ou sortir qui que ce soit. »

L'hilarité de Duo s'arrêta presque instantanément après cette phrase. Se jouaient-ils de lui ou étaient-ils carrément stupides ?

« Arrêtez les gars, vous allez le vexer avec vos conneries. »

Mais vexer qui ? Là était la question que tous se posaient à cet instant. Wufei essayait de sourire, mais en fait, il essayait de se convaincre que Duo plaisantait. Oui, c'était forcément ça. Duo n'était pas assez fou pour imaginer des gens qui n'existaient pas. Quatre, lui, était inquiet. Duo avait peut-être de la fièvre qui le faisait délirer. Mais comment l'aurait-il attrapé puisqu'il ne pouvait pas sortir ? Le garçon devenait de plus en plus inaccessible et ça lui faisait peur.

Trowa regardait Duo de façon perplexe. Il n'avait rien vu arriver. Duo était en train de perdre complètement pied et ne semblait plus voir la réalité comme elle était. Mais ainsi, il était sûr que même s'il lui prenait l'envie de tout dire aux autres de leur relation, aucun ne le croirait. Ils allaient donc pouvoir continuer leur vie ensemble dans la plus grande liberté.

Le seul qui semblait vraiment prendre la chose au sérieux était Heero. En fait, le jeune homme était vraiment choqué en voyant que Duo croyait à l'existence d'une personne imaginaire. Son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine à la vue de Duo en plein délire. Mais cet état était peut-être passager. Peut-être que si on lui montrait que cet Arthur n'existait pas, il finirait par ne plus le voir.

Mais Duo en avait assez de voir ses quatre compagnons le regarder ainsi et décida de retourner à sa chambre sans un mot pour les autres.

« Viens Arthur, on s'en va. »

« Duo, il n'y a pas- »

« Ta gueule Heero ! »

La rudesse de ces paroles figea Heero sur place. Il avait mal au coeur. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais d'entendre Duo s'adresser à lui de la sorte fit apparaître en lui un sentiment qu'il n'avait ressenti depuis longtemps. Duo, lui, était plutôt satisfait d'arriver à s'affirmer alors qu'il n'avait presque plus de respect pour lui-même. A défaut d'avoir le dessus sur Trowa, il pourrait l'avoir sur Heero.

Tout en remontant l'escalier vers sa chambre, Duo parlait à cet Arthur que lui seul pouvait voir, sous les yeux sidérés de ses camarades.

« T'as vu ça ? Il faut que je me défende sinon, on me marche dessus sans arrêt. Mais je ne me laisserais plus faire, j'en ai trop bavé. Faut que j'apprenne à dire non. »

En bas, ils le regardèrent tous sans comprendre ses paroles, encore une fois. Quatre ne put se retenir d'exprimer son étonnement.

« Mon dieu… »

Puis, Trowa ajouta :

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? »

Bien sûr, personne ne répondit, ce qui fâcha Duo qui avait tout entendu. Mais il continua son chemin sans un regard en arrière. En fait, il laissa derrière lui un Wufei qui ne savait plus quoi penser, un Quatre cherchant désespérément une raison à un tel comportement, un Heero dont le coeur battait fortement dans sa poitrine et un Trowa qui commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas responsable de cette situation...

_« N'aurait-il pas compris que je l'aime ? »_

À suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, revoilà notre cher Arthur ! Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, vous apprenez donc que Duo sombre dans la schizophrénie. Pas trop déçu j'espère... Enfin, je me sens un regain d'inspiration, peut-être parce que j'ai une idée de nouvelle histoire que je ne veux pas commencer avant d'avoir terminé mes fics en court. Mais vais-je arriver à tenir ? C'est que ça prolifère dans mon esprit... Bref, merci de me lire, dans l'espérance que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Merci de me lire.

-Ephemeris-


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Et non, je ne les ai toujours pas vu débarquer chez moi et vu que je m'acharne sur eux, il ne viendront jamais, surtout Duo qui m'en veut à un point inimaginable tant je lui fais endurer des atrocités… Et ça continue dans ce qui suit.

Titre : Ce sera notre petit secret bis

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Dans une période creuse où les cinq pilotes doivent rester dans une maison en attendant leur prochaine mission, un des pilotes inflige à Duo un traitement que personne ne devrait infliger à un ami.

Couples : Pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, vous le savez déjà alors...

Genre : Pas drôle du tout !

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi, viol. Ceci est la version sans POV de l'histoire de base racontée par Duo. Je conseille à ceux qui n'auraient pas lu cette première version d'aller la lire avant d'entreprendre celle-ci pour ne pas se gâcher la fin. Il faut dire que je me suis donné énormément de mal pour brouiller les pistes que ça me ferait de la peine que vous ne puissiez pas en bénéficier. Cette version me sert en fait à donner des explications sur le comportement de chaque pilote en dehors de Duo que je n'ai pas pu aborder dans l'autre, étant exclusivement réservée aux états d'âme de Duo. Donc, allez lire la première version avant d'attaquer celle-ci...

-§-§-

_Chapitre 5_

-§-§-_  
_

Le départ de Duo du salon avait laissé un grand froid entre les quatre autres garçons. Tous étaient perturbés par la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire. Il était clair que Duo avait un énorme problème s'il en était venu à inventer une personne et à croire qu'elle existait vraiment.

Trowa était désemparé. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Duo prononcer le nom d'Arthur, il s'en était senti soulagé, ses arrières étant couverts par cette folie, mais bien vite, ce sentiment le quitta, faisant place à une certaine culpabilité. Il était clair qu'il était le responsable de cet état. mais ce n'était pas son intention.

Lui qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de démontrer son amour à qui que ce soit, il avait tenté de se faire comprendre par Duo à qui il s'était énormément attaché. Mais il semblait que la façon dont il s'y était pris pour faire comprendre son amour à Duo n'avait pas eu le résultat escompté.

L'image de Duo en train de parler à une personne inexistante lui revint alors en mémoire. Trowa ne put en supporter plus et chercha un moyen de s'isoler sans pour autant le trouver, regardant tout autour de lui. Quatre sentit son trouble face à la situation et, s'approchant de lui, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Je comprends ton trouble Trowa. Je crois qu'on devrait aller lui parler. Viens. »

Trowa acquiesça et suivit Quatre dans l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre de Duo. Ce dernier, depuis qu'il était revenu dans sa chambre, s'entraînait à refuser tout ce qu'on lui demanderait. Il entendait des pas s'approcher de la pièce. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait de Trowa et était prêt à l'accueillir d'un 'non' déterminé. C'est alors qu'il crut reconnaître le pas de Trowa mais aussi celui de Quatre. Un grand désespoir le prit soudainement. Quatre frappa doucement à la porte, interpellant son ami.

« Duo, on peut entrer ? » demanda-t-il.

Mais Duo ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait voir que lui, que Trowa, pour pouvoir lui refuser ce qu'il était venu chercher. La présence de Quatre gênait considérablement son projet et Duo savait que le blond n'abandonnerait pas. Selon Duo, Quatre voulait se donner bonne conscience de le laisser dans une telle situation sans tenter de la faire changer, mais le jeune homme ne savait en fait rien de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Duo et s'inquiétait véritablement. D'ailleurs, il frappa encore une fois à la porte.

« Duo, on entre. »

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur Quatre et Trowa. Les deux garçons cherchaient Duo dans l'obscurité de la pièce qui n'était pas éclairée et dont les rideaux étaient tirés, Duo ne supportant pas la lumière éclatante du soleil qui semblait si heureux alors que lui sombrait de plus en plus dans la noirceur. Mais la lumière du couloir venait troubler l'atmosphère que Duo avait réussi à créer dans la pièce. Il ne voulait qu'un peu de paix.

Trowa sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsqu'il vit Duo ainsi, dans l'ombre, un regard à faire peur braqué sur eux. Quatre s'avança un peu et demanda :

« Duo, tu vas bien ? »

Mais le garçon ne répondit pas, ce qui inquiéta Trowa. Si Duo ne voulait pas parler, ce n'était pas bon signe. Quatre continua :

« Duo, on s'inquiète pour toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

C'est alors que Duo ne se sentit plus de rester silencieux face à ce qu'il considérait comme de l'hypocrisie autant de la part de Trowa qui savait la source de son mal, l'alimentant lui-même, que de la part de Quatre, persuadé qu'il était au courant.

« Arrêtez de faire ça ! »

Les deux garçons regardèrent Duo sans comprendre le sens de ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Arrêter quoi ? Sans avoir posé la question, ils obtinrent la réponse.

« Je n'aime pas du tout votre attitude envers Arthur. C'est vraiment indigne de vous. Depuis quand avez-vous tant de mépris pour les gens que vous ne connaissez pas ? Si je me souviens bien, notre mission, c'est de venir en aide à des gens que nous ne connaissons pas. Pourquoi vous agissez ainsi ? Arthur ne fait pas partie d'Oz si c'est ça qui vous travaille, rassurez-vous. »

Trowa sentit des nausées le prendre, mais Quatre ne s'en rendit pas compte et tenta de raisonner le jeune homme en face d'eux.

« Mais Duo, il n'y a personne ici en dehors de nous cinq. »

Duo commençait vraiment à trouver ce jeu énervant alors que Trowa faisait tout pour se garder contenance, surtout en entendant les paroles qui suivirent.

« Ah ouais ? Ben si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça veut dire que je suis fou peut-être et que j'ai des hallucinations. Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux, il y a quelqu'un là, à côté de moi. Ne me dis pas que tu ne le vois pas ! »

Et pourtant, ils ne voyaient rien, ni Quatre, ni Trowa qui avait repris son visage neutre, refoulant ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard perdu, ne sachant évidemment pas comment réagir à une telle situation. Mais ce geste irrita Duo qui ne supportait pas leur comédie, persuadé que ses camarades lui jouaient un mauvais tour. Mais les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures.

« Foutez-moi le camp. »

« Mais Duo… »

« J'ai dit foutez-moi le camp ! Je veux plus vous voir ! »

Comprenant qu'aucune forme de discussion était possible avec Duo, Trowa et Quatre reculèrent et refermèrent la porte une fois à l'extérieur de la pièce. Le blond était très perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il se sentait complètement impuissant, Duo ne voulant même pas l'écouter.

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard perdu à Trowa, ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Mais il n'avait pas descendu trois marches que Quatre se sentit vaciller et Trowa dut le soutenir pour arriver jusqu'en bas.

Une fois au pied de l'escalier, le blond se laissa porter jusqu'au salon où il prit place dans le canapé. Il remercia Trowa qui sortit de la pièce, regardant bien autour de lui que personne ne le voyait. Apparemment, Heero était dans la salle de bain et Wufei était en train de lire dans la cuisine.

Trowa jeta un dernier regard à Quatre et,voyant le jeune homme en train de sombrer dans le sommeil, il se précipita d'où il venait, montant l'escalier précipitamment, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer. Personne excepté Duo qui était aux aguets, le plus petit bruit le faisant sursauter. Et il pouvait s'inquiéter de celui-là.

Devant lui, d'un coup, là dans sa chambre, était apparu Trowa qui n'arrivait plus à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ce fut la peur qui submergea Duo à cet instant. S'il était venu seul quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait été capable de le repousser, mais pas maintenant, il n'en avait plus la force. Il tenta de s'accrocher à la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider.

« Arthur, aide-moi… »

En un quart de seconde, Duo se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, la main de Trowa autour de son cou. Le jeune homme ne supportait pas cet attachement à cette personne imaginaire. Il en était carrément jaloux, ne supportant pas que Duo puisse penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

« Ça suffit maintenant, Duo. Je ne veux plus entendre ce nom quand nous sommes ensemble, tu entends ? »

Il ne répondit pas, la peur le paralysant. Trowa voyait cette peur dans les yeux de Duo qui le fixaient, mais au moins, c'était lui qu'il regardait, c'était à lui qu'il pensait. Il sentit alors une vague de chaleur monter en lui et plongea son visage dans le cou de Duo tout en laissant aller ses mains sur ce corps qu'il aimait tant, le savourant pleinement.

Duo retint un gémissement de dégoût à ces attouchements, mais c'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Il avait cru comprendre que Trowa n'était pas à l'aise à l'évocation d'Arthur. Il décida donc de l'évoquer.

« Arthur, Arthur… »

Et ça marchait. La course des mains de Trowa s'arrêta et le garçon plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Duo. Il était furieux, ne pouvant contrôler cette jalousie qui lui montait à la tête et Duo en était presque heureux, préférant se faire frapper plutôt que d'avoir à subir ça. Les yeux de Trowa lançaient des éclairs.

« Je t'ai dit de ne plus prononcer ce nom en ma présence. »

« Quel nom ? Arthur ? »

Duo avait mis le doigt dans la plaie et avait récolté ce qu'il avait espéré. La main de Trowa s'éleva au-dessus de sa tête et vint s'écraser sur la joue du jeune homme avec une telle force qu'il en fut propulsé au sol. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner comme Duo l'espérait, Trowa se précipita sur le corps étendu par terre, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise, de la rage dans les yeux.

« Arthur n'existe pas, tu entends. Il n'y a pas d'Arthur, il n'y a que moi. »

C'est alors que Duo réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas que de la colère en Trowa, mais aussi cette jalousie qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Trowa ne supportait pas de voir Duo s'attacher à quelqu'un qui n'existait pas alors qu'il se détachait de tous les autres. Duo avait compris ça, excepté qu'il ne considérait toujours pas Arthur comme quelqu'un d'irréel.

Mais même si la « présence » d'Arthur le rendait furieux, Trowa ne put refouler cette chaleur qui irradiait maintenant dans tout son corps à la vue de Duo, étendu sur le sol ainsi. Il sortit un foulard d'une poche et s'en servit pour bâillonner le garçon, ne voulant pour rien au monde entendre encore une fois ce nom qui lui écorchait les oreilles. Il défit ensuite l'attache du pantalon de Duo, puis lui enleva le vêtement avec une force incroyable.

Mais Duo n'eut pas le temps de vraiment y penser que Trowa avait fait de même avec le sien. Il le prit sauvagement, faisant venir des larmes aux yeux de Duo qui, à cet instant, pensait à son ami Solo et à cette phrase qu'il disait, que les garçons ne pleuraient pas. Alors il ne pleurerait pas.

Alors que Trowa assouvissait son désir, il gardait les yeux plongés dans ceux de Duo, la colère qui l'avait submergé l'instant précédent s'estompant peu à peu pour laisser place à tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Mais ce dernier ne saisit pas la nature de ce sentiment qu'il vit apparaître dans les yeux de son agresseur et s'en trouva encore plus perdu.

Finalement, Trowa s'arrêta. C'était terminé, mais il ne voulait pas partir, contemplant Duo sans pouvoir faire un geste pour se défaire de lui. Au lieu de s'éloigner de lui comme Duo s'y attendait, Trowa sentit une vague de tendresse l'envahir et il se pencha vers le visage de Duo pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais alors que son chemin était presque terminé, Duo détourna la tête, ne voulant en aucun cas être embrassé par cet homme qu'il était venu à détester.

Le mouvement de Duo avait coupé le contact visuel, ce qui l'empêcha de voir les larmes de Trowa dues à ce geste de refus, refus de son amour. Alors, sans un mot, il se releva, rattacha son pantalon et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Son cœur lui serrait, exerçant une pression dans sa poitrine qui le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, laissant libre cours à ses larmes, maintenant que personne ne pouvait le voir. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. En fait, ça remontait à une époque où il avait encore de l'amour en lui, sentiment qui remontait à son enfance. Mais pourquoi un sentiment que les gens trouvent si beau pouvait-il faire autant souffrir ?

De son côté, Duo réfléchissait à la drôle de réaction de Trowa. Il semblait avoir décelé quelque chose dans son regard d'habitude si froid, mais ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Et cette crise de jalousie était plutôt déstabilisante. Mais il mit rapidement de côté cette pensée, se concentrant seulement sur la solution qu'il devait trouver pour faire arrêter ce qui lui arrivait. Il se releva donc et commença à arpenter la pièce en réfléchissant avec Arthur.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Heero sortit de la salle de bain après une longue douche froide qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien, tous ses muscles étant détendus, mais les tensions de son esprit étaient tenaces et donnaient la migraine à Heero. Le jeune homme cherchait comment remédier à la situation et comment faire sortir Duo de son délire, mais rien ne venait.

Heero se dirigea vers le salon et vit que Quatre n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Le garçon dormait toujours sur le canapé, mais pas d'un sommeil tranquille à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Mais l'attention de Heero fut vite détournée lorsque des bruits lui parvinrent de l'étage. Tout de suite, il eut l'image de Duo tournant en rond dans la chambre en train de parler tout seul.

Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Duo soit en train de perdre complètement la tête et monta l'escalier pour se rendre dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'ouverture. Il vit Duo, une ombre de terreur dans le fond des yeux, le regarder d'une façon plutôt étrange, debout au milieu de la pièce.

« C'est pas un peu fini tout ce boucan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Duo se sentit mal. Il ne voulait pas voir Heero, il ne voulait voir personne. Mais comme si la présence de Heero ne suffisait pas, Wufei arriva également. Le Chinois aussi s'inquiétait pour Duo, mais tout comme Heero, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider son ami à aller mieux. Le raffut que faisait Duo l'avait également attiré et, voyant Heero déjà à la porte, se demandait quel était le problème.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yuy ?

« C'est ce que je demandais à Duo, mais il ne me répond pas. »

Mais s'il ne répondait pas, c'était parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas répondre comme il voulait rester seul.

« Allez-vous en, je ne veux voir personne. »

Mais Heero ne voulait pas partir comme ça, il ne voulait pas laisser Duo seul dans son délire.

« Duo, as-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

« J'ai seulement besoin que vous vous en alliez, tous les deux. Je veux rester seul, c'est si difficile à comprendre ? »

A cette réponse, Heero se rembrunit un peu plus.

« Hn, tu veux rester seul avec Arthur, c'est ça ? »

Dans sa voix perçait une touche d'amertume. Mais Duo se demandait s'il devait considérer cette réponse comme un aveu ou comme du sarcasme. Il choisit de répondre ce qu'il considérait comme la vérité.

« Parfaitement. Lui, au moins, il me comprend. »

Mais ces paroles firent l'effet inverse de ce qu'avait cru Duo. Au lieu de le faire partir, Heero entra dans la chambre,s'avançant vers Duo qui reculait, instinctivement. Mais Heero fut plus rapide que lui et lui prit le visage entre ses mains avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, douceur qui surprit Duo au plus haut point, surtout après les paroles blessantes qu'il avait pu lui dire depuis quelques jours.

En fait, Heero ne savait plus quoi penser et était complètement désespéré. Il n'arrivait pas à faire comprendre à Duo comment il se sentait et ça devenait insupportable pour lui.

« Et moi, je ne te comprends pas peut-être ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, qu'il faille que tu te confies à quelqu'un qui n'existe pas ? »

La voix avait légèrement tremblé, mais Duo ne s'en était pas aperçu, la sensation de ses mains sur lui l'insupportant. Un peu violemment, il fit lâcher prise à Heero et recula jusqu'au mur en disant sur un ton un peu élevé :

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Cette fois, ce fut Heero qui recula. Il était blessé et Duo le voyait. Tout le monde pouvait le voir, son expression froide n'ayant pas tenu à une telle douleur. Cette douleur, elle était imprimée sur son visage. Duo la voyait très bien, mais ne s'en faisait pas plus que ça.

Après un dernier regard meurtri dans la direction de Duo, Heero sortit de la chambre et referma la porte, se retournant vers Wufei qui était resté à l'arrière. En se retournant vers le Chinois, Heero lui montra toute la douleur qu'il ressentait, faisant sursauter Wufei de surprise. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de la porte et Wufei interrogea Heero.

« Ca va pas, Yuy ? »

Le jeune homme était perdu. La réaction de Duo ne lui avait pas du tout plu et il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir l'origine de son mal.

« Il souffre… Il souffre énormément et je ne peux rien faire. »

C'est alors qu'il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, ses jambes refusant de le porter plus longtemps. Il ne bougea plus, complètement choqué, sous les yeux de Wufei qui se sentait aussi impuissant que lui.

_« Bon sang Duo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »_

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : C'est donc la descente aux enfers pas à pas. Ce chapitre dévoile en grande partie les sentiments de Trowa par rapport à l'affaire et pour ça, ce chapitre m'a beaucoup plu. Même après avoir lu toutes les horreurs que je lui ai fait faire depuis le début de cette histoire, n'allez pas me dire que vous le détestez après un chapitre pareil. En tout cas, moi, je le trouve attendrissant. Mais bon, comme j'ai la fâcheuse tendance de préférer les méchants en général (je vais mal tourner, je le sens), je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour juger de ces choses…

Enfin, nous approchons de la fin, le prochain chapitre étant le dernier. Toutes les explications vous seront donc exposées. J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous aura plu et en tout cas, merci de l'avoir lu.

-Ephemeris-


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Et non, je ne les ai toujours pas vu débarquer chez moi et vu que je m'acharne sur eux, il ne viendront jamais, surtout Duo qui m'en veut à un point inimaginable tant je lui fais endurer des atrocités… Et ça continue dans ce qui suit.

Titre : Ce sera notre petit secret bis

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Dans une période creuse où les cinq pilotes doivent rester dans une maison en attendant leur prochaine mission, un des pilotes inflige à Duo un traitement que personne ne devrait infliger à un ami.

Couples : Pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, vous le savez déjà alors...

Genre : Pas drôle du tout !

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi, viol. Ceci est la version sans POV de l'histoire de base racontée par Duo. Je conseille à ceux qui n'auraient pas lu cette première version d'aller la lire avant d'entreprendre celle-ci pour ne pas se gâcher la fin. Il faut dire que je me suis donné énormément de mal pour brouiller les pistes que ça me ferait de la peine que vous ne puissiez pas en bénéficier. Cette version me sert en fait à donner des explications sur le comportement de chaque pilote en dehors de Duo que je n'ai pas pu aborder dans l'autre, étant exclusivement réservée aux états d'âme de Duo. Donc, allez lire la première version avant d'attaquer celle-ci...

* * *

_Chapitre 6_

* * *

« Il croit vraiment qu'il y a quelqu'un avec lui… » dit doucement Heero. 

Le jeune homme était toujours assis contre le mur, sous les yeux de Wufei qui ne savait comment faire pour rassurer son ami. De toute façon, comment rassurer quelqu'un quand on n'arrive pas à se rassurer soi-même ? C'était l'état d'esprit de Wufei à cet instant.

Comme Heero, l'état dans lequel était Duo lui faisait très mal, voyant toute la douleur que le garçon ressentait sans pouvoir y remédier. Mais il s'était tellement refermé sur lui-même, avec ce garçon qui n'existait pas, qu'il refusait presque de lui adresser la parole. Ce manque de confiance était sans doute ce qui le blessait le plus.

« Heero, ressaisis-toi. Ce n'est pas en restant prostré comme ça que tu pourras faire avancer les choses, » tenta Wufei même s'il savait que malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, il serait très difficile de faire dire à Duo ce qui n'allait pas.

C'est alors que la voix de Duo s'éleva de l'intérieur de sa chambre. Les paroles qui vinrent aux oreilles des deux garçons ne firent que les alarmer davantage.

« Merci Arthur. Merci d'être là pour moi. »

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine de Heero qui se releva, la colère lui redonnant des forces. Il s'approcha de la porte et parla à travers.

« Duo… »

« Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. »

Apparemment, l'interpellé ne semblait pas avoir entendu qu'on l'appelait, mais Heero s'adressa à lui de nouveau.

« Duo… »

« Je sens que toi, tu ne me trahiras pas. »

Ces quelques mots furent de trop pour le pilote qui ouvrit la porte en criant.

« Duo ! »

Ce dernier sembla se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce et en fut plutôt étonné. Il vit ensuite un regard bleu furieux qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

« Duo, arrête de parler tout seul, il n'y a personne. »

Heero n'arrivait plus à supporter ce mensonge dans lequel Duo s'efforçait de rester et en était arrivé à prononcer des paroles dures, qui auraient même pu blesser Duo, de cela il en était conscient, pour le faire sortir de ce rêve. Mais Duo ne se démonta pas malgré ces mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Une seule chose comptait pour lui à cet instant : Arthur.

Duo ressentit soudainement le besoin de sortir de cette chambre si pleine de souffrance et d'horreur. Il regardait Heero qui se dressait sur son chemin, mais il ne se laissa pas gagner par la peur de devoir affronter le pilote. Il se leva de son lit et fonça vers la porte, se cognant à Heero pour sortir.

A sa grande surprise, Duo ne rencontra pas la résistance à laquelle il s'était attendu, Heero l'ayant presque laissé sortir sans réagir, comme s'il était resté dans le chemin uniquement pour la forme. En fait, Heero aurait voulu le retenir, mais il n'aurait pas supporté de se refaire rejeter par Duo comme il l'avait déjà fait.

Une fois hors de sa chambre, Duo se précipita dans l'escalier qu'il descendit à une vitesse folle, comme si le diable le poursuivait, mais arrivé en bas, il regarda tout autour de lui sans savoir où se diriger.

Alors qu'il était complètement perdu, Duo aperçut, en face de la porte d'entrée, un coin vide qui l'attira profondément, comme s'il l'attendait depuis toujours, et s'y propulsa dans un vacarme épouvantable pour s'y réfugier, se recroquevillant sur lui-même dans ce petit coin.

Mais dans son geste désespéré, il n'avait pas mesuré sa force et son épaule gauche était entrée en collision brutale avec le mur, la déboîtant de son articulation. Mais cette situation ne gêna pas Duo qui se considérait protégé dans ce coin qu'il avait fait sien.

En entendant le bruit qu'avait fait Duo en se jetant contre le mur, Heero et Wufei étaient descendus à leur tour pour voir ce spectacle horrible qui s'offrait à eux. Duo avait l'air d'un fou perdu dans un monde irréel, comme s'il était aveugle. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas pendant un moment, alors que la vision du jeune homme était embrouillée. Mais Duo fit partir le nuage qui lui bloquait la vue en secouant la tête, ce qui lui permit de voir Heero et Wufei qui l'observaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? » demanda Wufei qui se sentait de plus en plus inutile dans cette histoire.

Il lança un regard à Heero qui ne lâchait pas Duo des yeux, complètement perdu, complètement perdu qu'il était. Mais Duo ne supportait pas de se faire regarder ainsi, il en avait mal au cœur. De plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux garçons restaient là à le regarder. Il se sentait envahi.

Heero sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux tant la douleur qu'il voyait sur le visage de Duo lui faisait mal. Il voulait tellement lui venir en aide, faire quelque chose pour que cette douleur s'arrête, mais Duo ne le laissait pas faire, à son plus grand désespoir.

Wufei, lui, était dans un état proche de celui de Heero, mais malgré la peine que provoquait la vision de son ami dans cette position, il avait gardé un semblant de clarté d'esprit et tentait toujours de comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

C'est alors que Duo, ne supportant vraiment plus leurs regards sur lui, se mit à hurler pour les faire partir, idée qui n'était pas mauvaise puisque les deux garçons, au son de la voix de Duo, se mirent à reculer. C'est alors que des mots remplacèrent les hurlements et que des mots franchirent ses lèvres.

« Sortez de mon espace vital ! Je ne veux personne si près de moi ! »

Bien qu'ils voyaient qu'aucune discussion n'était possible avec Duo, Heero et Wufei hésitaient à faire ce que leur ami leur demandait. Le Chinois, dans un dernier espoir, s'avança de nouveau vers le jeune homme, sa main tendue vers lui, mais l'éclat de la lame d'un canif brandi devant lui le fit se figer.

Mais d'où sortait ce petit objet ? Ni Heero ni Wufei n'avaient vu d'où Duo tenait cette arme, parce que dans les mains de Duo, même une si petite chose pouvait être très dangereuse. Wufei reporta alors son regard sur Duo qui lui lançait un regard aussi tranchant que ce qu'il avait à la main.

« Toi, ne m'approche pas. Ne me touche pas. »

« Duo… » tenta-t-il.

« Ta gueule ! »

Wufei fut surpris d'un tel accès de colère contre lui alors qu'il n'avait rien dit mis à part son prénom. Mais c'était justement cela qui avait gêné Duo qui voyait dans cette utilisation soudaine de son prénom de la part de Wufei un élan de pitié qu'il ne supportait pas.

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, tu entends. Je ne veux pas que ce prénom, qui vient d'une personne qui m'était si chère, sorte de ta bouche. »

Oui, Duo pensait à Solo. C'était parce qu'il aimait ce garçon de tout son cœur qu'il s'était choisi un prénom en relation avec le sien. Et donc, en mémoire de celui qui avait tant compté pour lui, il refusait que ce prénom soit prononcé par des gens qui le laissaient dans ses angoisses sans rien faire pour arrêter cette situation.

Mais Wufei avait été très peiné de ce que lui avait dit Duo. Il était vrai qu'il l'avait toujours appelé par son nom de famille, mais ce n'était en rien par mépris. En fait, son éducation le freinait dans ses rapports avec les autres en général et Duo n'avait pas échappé à ses manières désagréables de s'exprimer face aux gens.

De côtoyer ses camarades ne l'avait pas empêcher de rester dur dans sa façon se s'exprimer, mais il s'était attaché à ces garçons, et à Duo en particulier, ce qui faisait que maintenant qu'il n'allait pas bien, il s'en trouvait lui aussi affecté et n'écoutait plus ce qu'on lui avait inculqué. C'est pourquoi la phrase de Duo le blessa profondément.

Heero, malgré son propre trouble face à la réaction de Duo, réussit à s'approcher de Wufei et à lui prendre le bras pour l'entraîner plus loin et faire comme Duo le leur avait dit. Wufei se laissa faire alors que Duo se sentit soulagé de toujours pouvoir se faire respecter.

* * *

« On ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état, » dit doucement Quatre. 

Les pilotes s'étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine, à l'écart de Duo qui était toujours prostré dans le couloir. La situation avait énormément dégénéré et il fallait absolument trouver un moyen de le faire revenir à la réalité.

« Mais il a un couteau, » continua Wufei. « Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il s'en serve sur nous si on essaie de le faire bouger de là. »

Il porta sa main à son visage et se frotta les yeux. Il était vraiment affecté par tout le mal que Duo ressentait et il avait peur que le garçon, dans un accès de folie, puisse faire une bêtise.

« En plus, il est blessé, » enchaîna Quatre.

Un silence de mort s'installa entre les quatre garçons. En fait, la conversation était entretenue seulement par Quatre et Wufei car Heero et Trowa s'obstinaient à garder le silence. Il était vrai qu'une telle attitude n'était pas inhabituelle chez les deux pilotes, mais la situation était grave et ils devaient tous réfléchir à une solution.

Mais Heero était encore moins en état de parler que d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas faire cet effort. Il ne voyait aucun moyen de faire changer Duo de comportement. Quant à Trowa, il sentait une pointe de culpabilité, mais c'était la tristesse qui prédominait en lui à cet instant. Duo ne voulait plus se faire approcher, pas même de lui, et il ne comprenait pas cela.

Il lança un regard à Heero qui semblait supporter aussi bien que lui le fait de ne pas pouvoir approcher Duo. Mais cette vision le rassura un peu. C'est alors que Heero se leva et sortit de la cuisine lentement.

« Heero, » tenta de le retenir Quatre.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire… »

Et il sortit de la pièce dans le but d'aller se coucher. Cela faisait bien deux nuits qu'il n'avait pas dormi, la déchéance de Duo lui faisant trop mal et l'ayant empêché de trouver le sommeil.

Mais c'est en se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage qu'il vit la chose la plus effrayante que même la guerre ne lui avait jamais montré. Là, sous ses yeux, il vit Duo, la chemise ouverte, en train de se mutiler, faisant passer la lame de son canif sur son torse, le sang coulant des coupures qui étaient en grand nombre.

Duo n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Heero, trop occupé à s'infliger cette douleur physique pour oublier sa douleur intérieure. Il était donc en train de reporter la lame vers son torse lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision. Heero, n'ayant pas supporté cette vision d'horreur, s'était précipité sur le canif alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réitérer ce geste odieux pour l'arracher de la main de Duo qui n'avait rien vu venir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ! »

Heero était horrifié. De voir toutes ces traînées de sang souiller la peau si pâle de Duo lui donnait des frissons, surtout que c'était Duo lui-même qui s'était infligé une telle chose. Mais pourquoi avait-il besoin d'aller jusqu'à s'automutiler ? La souffrance était-elle si grande que rien d'autre ne lui était venu à l'esprit ?

Duo baissa le regard sur son torse en observant son travail. Il était très conscient qu'une telle vision pouvait très bien effrayer les autres pilotes, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit d'interférer dans les décisions qu'il prenait. Il releva les yeux et aperçut les trois autres pilotes qui avaient sans doute été alertés par le cri de Heero.

« Rends-moi mon canif, » dit-il à Heero.

Dans cet endroit de la pièce, à la vue de tous, ne craignant pas d'assaut sur son corps, Duo avait repris de l'assurance et affronter Heero ne lui faisait plus du tout peur. Mais ce dernier ne voulait pas obtempérer et le laisser se mutiler de la sorte sans rien dire.

« Pas question ! Pas pour te mettre dans un tel état ! »

Les trois autres s'étaient un peu rapprochés de Heero et avaient fini par former un cercle autour de Duo. Quatre sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux tant l'état dans lequel s'était mis le jeune homme lui faisait mal. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir quel mal pouvait à ce point le ronger pour qu'il en arrive à de telles mesures. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger de tout et de n'importe quoi. Mais Duo ne voulait plus qu'on l'approche.

Wufei, lui, était complètement hypnotisé par ces marques maculant le torse de Duo. Pour lui, chacune de ces coupures était un blasphème envers la justice. Ce garçon, empreint d'une idéologie si sincère, ne méritait pas d'avoir sombré dans une telle folie, ne méritait pas tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer. Alors pourquoi la justice ne faisait-elle pas son travail ? Pourquoi ne donnait-elle pas la paix à ce garçon qui la méritait tant ? Si Wufei avait pu s'en emparer, de cette paix, il l'aurait donné à Duo pour le soulager de ce mal qui le rongeait.

Un peu à l'écart, mais quand même dans le cercle, Trowa ne savait plus où il en était. De voir Duo ainsi lui déchirait le cœur, mais il n'était pas tout à fait conscient que cela était de sa faute. En fait, il n'était plus vraiment sûr de quoi que ce soit. Un coup d'œil au visage de Duo lui remit les idées en place. Le jeune homme toujours assis au sol regardait Heero avec colère et cela, Trowa en était très heureux.

Mais le regard de Heero était si lourd de sentiments, vision dont personne n'avait l'habitude, que Duo ne put le soutenir et tourna la tête vers le vide, prenant très mal le refus de Heero de lui rendre son canif.

« Il comprend pas Arthur, il comprend pas. Comment il peut agir comme ça alors que je souffre tant. »

Encore une fois, Duo préférait se confier à cet être qui n'existait pas et cela fut comme si ce canif qu'il tenait à la main avait trouvé refuge dans son propre corps, lui créant une douleur plus qu'insupportable.

« Duo… »

Mais Duo ne l'écoutait plus. Il ne voulait entendre que la masse d'air à qui il avait mis un visage et un nom, mais qui restait une masse d'air. Tous ressentirent un serrement de cœur en voyant Duo se renfoncer un peu plus dans son délire.

« Ça fait des jours que je vis dans cette horrible situation. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que ça me fait ? Ils ne voient pas que j'en souffre ? »

Les larmes commencèrent à monter dans ses yeux, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arriva pas à les retenir, se laissant pleurer tout en continuant sa confession à Arthur.

« C'est trop dur, c'est vraiment trop dur. Je suis solide d'habitude, mais pas cette fois-ci. J'en ai trop enduré et je suis à bout. »

Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, Wufei tenta d'attirer l'attention de Duo.

« Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe, réponds… »

Mais le garçon continua dans sa lancée, passant outre la question qui lui avait été posée.

« Wufei, il pense juste à lui de toute façon. Quatre, il fait celui qui s'inquiète pour tout le monde, mais en fait, c'est parce qu'il a pas confiance en lui et qu'il a peur d'être seul. Heero, il ne pense qu'à ses missions et à cette Relena complètement débile. Et Trowa, Trowa… »

C'est alors que Duo sembla reprendre conscience que des gens l'entouraient et, levant les yeux, il les plongea dans un regard vert qui s'agrandit à la marque de tristesse empreinte dans les yeux de Duo. Mais une vague de colère mélangée à une profonde déception monta en Duo et le fit hurler dans ses sanglots :

« Tu… tu étais comme mon frère. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Mais Trowa n'eut jamais le temps de répondre car quelqu'un l'avait attrapé par le cou et l'avait plaqué au mur, sa tête percutant dans le mouvement la paroi. Quand sa vision s'éclaircit, il put voir qu'il s'agissait de Heero, une rage horrifiante ayant pris son visage d'assaut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Réponds ! »

Mais il ne dit rien. Il n'avait rien à lui dire à lui. Cette histoire ne concernait que lui-même et Duo. Heero n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, il était même celui qui était le plus à exclure.

Quatre, ayant du mal à saisir ce qui venait d'être dit, regardait tour à tour Duo et Trowa, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux. Tous les événements des derniers jours lui revinrent en mémoire ; la perte de joie de Duo, son détachement brutal envers les autres, son refus de se faire toucher, le fait qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul avec l'un d'entre eux et ce regard implorant qu'il lançait à tout va.

Une conclusion odieuse lui vint en tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de cela, Trowa en était incapable. C'est alors qu'il regarda une nouvelle fois Duo, recroquevillé, apeuré et noyé dans ses larmes. Il lança ensuite un regard à Trowa et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux verts lui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Trowa avait violé Duo, Dieu seul savait pendant combien de temps. Quatre dut retenir un cri qui se fit tout de même entendre alors qu'il reculait et que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui.

« Non, tu n'as pas fait ça ! »

Mais sans attendre une réponse, ne supportant plus de voir celui qu'il considérait comme un ami devant lui, il partit en courant vers l'escalier et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Cette réaction ne plut pas du tout à Heero qui commençait à perdre patience et qui s'énervait.

« Tu vas répondre, sale enflure, qu'est-ce que tu as osé lui faire ? »

Trowa le fixa d'un regard haineux.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Heero fut surpris d'un tel regard. D'où venait donc cette haine à son égard ? Trowa continua.

« Toi, tu as tes missions et ta Relena pour t'occuper, et tu t'en occupais très bien comme ça. Moi, je n'ai rien, je n'ai jamais rien eu. Tant de fois, j'ai pensé mettre fin à ma vie, mais j'ai tenu le coup parce qu'il était là. Je n'ai connu l'amour que grâce à lui. Et j'étais très heureux de cette situation. »

A cette dernière phrase, Duo sursauta légèrement. Trowa venait-il vraiment de dire qu'il l'aimait ? Mais cela n'avait aucun sens ! Heero, lui, ne voyait pas bien le rapport que cela avait avec lui, mais il eut sa réponse très vite.

« Mais bien sûr, il a fallu que toi, le soldat parfait qui réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend avec succès, qui pilote comme personne et qui fait fantasmer une princesse, il a fallu que tu convoites la seule chose à laquelle je tenais. Je me la suis donc appropriée. »

Le sang de Heero ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Trowa n'avait donc pas supporté que lui, Heero, soit également tombé amoureux de Duo et avait décidé de le faire sien en le violant. Cette pensée lui faisait horreur et il ne put retenir son poing de venir s'écraser sur la joue du garçon qui en tomba au sol.

Wufei, qui avait tout entendu sans broncher, regardait Duo qui semblait totalement perdu dans ses larmes. Le garçon secoua la tête pour chasser le brouillard qui l'empêchait de voir et croisa ainsi le regard de Wufei qui était empreint d'une douceur comme il n'en avait jamais montré.

Le Chinois, le cœur serré de comprendre enfin quel mal lui avait enlevé cet être cher qu'était Duo, s'agenouilla devant lui. Il avait mal en son for intérieur, il avait mal de voir qu'il n'avait pu empêcher ce qui était arrivé, mais il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, voulant tout faire pour rassurer le jeune homme, lui faire comprendre que son calvaire était terminé.

Doucement, Wufei approcha sa main du visage de Duo pour la poser délicatement sur sa joue toute mouillée de larmes. Duo se laissa faire, le regard si doux avec lequel il le regardait le réconfortant. Ensuite, il vit ce regard descendre sur son torse alors que Wufei portait son autre main à sa bouche tout en relevant de nouveau le regard vers celui de Duo. Ce regard fut comme un rayon de soleil dans l'esprit de Duo alors qu'il se sentait enfin soutenu et compris.

Alors que Duo savourait la douce pression de la main de Wufei sur son visage, un petit sourire aux lèvres, profitant de l'inattention de Heero qui avait observé les mouvements de Wufei, Trowa s'approcha de Duo en ôtant la main du Chinois, venant se placer à quelques centimètres du visage de Duo qui, instinctivement, recula.

« Tu n'as pas compris Duo ? Tu n'as pas compris mon amour pour toi ? »

L'émotion était telle que Duo n'arriva pas à répondre, incapable de parler, alors que le flot de larmes s'intensifiait. A cette vision, Trowa eut un serrement de cœur et s'approcha de Duo pour l'embrasser, lui faire ainsi comprendre que son amour était réel. Mais Duo le vit venir et, pris de peur, se mit à hurler.

« Ahh ! Solo ! Au secours Solo ! »

Ce ne fut pas le cri de Duo, mais le nom prononcé qui fit arrêter Trowa dans son mouvement. Solo ? Une autre personne inventée ? C'est alors que Heero arriva à son niveau et le poussa sur le côté, aux pieds de Wufei, pour prendre Duo dans ses bras et le rassurer.

« Ne crains rien Duo, c'est fini maintenant. Je suis là pour te protéger. »

Duo le regarda et un merveilleux sourire apparut sur son visage, sourire si lumineux comparé à cette ombre qui persistait sur son visage depuis quelques jours qu'il fit presque mal aux yeux de Trowa et Wufei. Et ce sourire s'agrandissait sans que Duo ne lâche Heero du regard.

« Solo, c'est toi Solo. »

Heero eut un quart de seconde d'hésitation, mais s'agenouilla à côté de Duo.

« Oui Duo, c'est moi. »

Heero prit alors Duo dans ses bras tout en le berçant tendrement sous les yeux ahuris de Wufei et de Trowa. Mais Duo avait l'air si heureux que Wufei n'osa rien dire, empêchant Trowa de prononcer un seul mot de plus. Heero continua de bercer Duo jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

* * *

Heero sortit de sa chambre où il avait soigné et couché Duo. Il se doutait que le garçon aurait paniqué s'il s'était réveillé dans sa propre chambre, là où il avait dû passer d'horribles moments. 

Heero descendit à la cuisine où Wufei avait attaché Trowa sur une chaise après une tentative d'évasion de la part de ce dernier. Heero avait réussi à faire sortir Quatre de sa chambre et une petite réunion avait pu s'organiser ainsi. Tous assis autour de la table, ce fut le blond qui commença les hostilités.

« Je t'ai entendu Heero. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de rentrer dans le délire de Duo ? »

Heero fixa Quatre dans les yeux avant de répondre.

« Si tu avais vu ce sourire sur son visage… Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de le désillusionner. »

« Dis plutôt que ça t'arrange, » lança Trowa, le regard fixé au sol.

« Toi tu la fermes ! » lui répondit sèchement Quatre.

Ce dernier tenta de se calmer un peu face à la situation.

« Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire avec Duo ? »

Heero ferma un instant les yeux. D'avoir vu une telle expression sur le visage de Duo alors que celui-ci l'avait pris pour un autre lui avait apporté une telle joie qu'il avait agis sans réfléchir. Mais maintenant, il avait mis de l'ordre dans ses pensées et avait pris la décision qu'il croyait la meilleure pour Duo.

« Je vais trouver une maison où il vivra avec moi. Je m'en occuperais. »

« En tant que 'Solo' ? » s'exclama Wufei. « Alors au lieu de tout faire pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits et qu'il puisse revivre dans la réalité, tu préfères te faire passer à ses yeux pour un de ces personnages qu'il a inventé ? »

« Solo a vraiment existé. »

Un silence accompagna cette révélation. Tous regardèrent Heero, intrigués, même Trowa qui avait relevé la tête tant cette affirmation l'avait surpris. Heero continua ses explications.

« Souvent, quand je partageais ma chambre avec Duo, la nuit, il faisait des cauchemars. Dans ces cauchemars, il appelait toujours ce Solo, lui demandant de ne pas mourir, de ne pas l'abandonner. Puis il se réveillait brusquement. »

« Solo était donc… » continua Wufei.

« Sans doute la personne qui a le plus compté pour Duo. C'est sans doute pour ça que c'est son image qui est apparu à ses yeux lorsqu'il m'a regardé. Et je veux bien accepter que Duo ne me reconnaisse plus jamais plutôt que d'essayer de le faire revenir à la réalité. Je crois qu'il est perdu à jamais. »

Il fit une pause, sentant un petit pincement au cœur. C'est alors que la voix de Trowa s'éleva de nouveau.

« C'est bien fait pour toi. Tu dis que tu vas t'occuper de lui pour le reste de ta vie, très bien, mais au moins, j'aurais la satisfaction de savoir que lui, il ne sera pas vraiment avec toi. Il te considérera toujours comme un autre, jamais pour qui tu es. »

Il eut un petit rire nerveux, mais Heero ne broncha pas. Quatre bouillonnait sur place, se retenant comme il le pouvait de se lever et de gifler cet homme qui avait causé tant de mal en si peu de temps. Heero se leva alors et, passant derrière Trowa, il défit les liens qui le retenaient à sa chaise. Trowa se releva et se recula du petit groupe, ne lâchant pas Heero des yeux.

« On ne te retient pas. Tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble, le plus loin de nous sera le mieux. Et pas la peine de te dire de ne plus jamais approcher Duo. Si je te recroise un jour, il ne restera pas grand chose de toi. »

A ces mots durs, Trowa sortit de la maison en courant sous les yeux de ses anciens compagnons d'armes. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, comme si son cœur avait été arraché. Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine ainsi, il voulait que Duo l'aimât, qu'il lui rende ses sentiments. Mais il avait échoué et il ne le reverrait jamais.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Heero vivait avec Duo dans une petite maison au bord de la mer. Duo était redevenu le même qu'à l'époque où Heero l'avait rencontré. Les deux seules différences avec cette époque étaient que Duo ne faisait plus de cauchemar et qu'il l'appelait Solo. Mais il y avait tant d'amour et de joie lorsque ce nom passait les lèvres de Duo que Heero ne s'en faisait plus. 

Duo n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la guerre et des Gundams. Il s'était réinventé des souvenirs en occultant ses quatre compagnons pilotes, y compris Heero. Sa vie tournait maintenant autour de Solo et d'Arthur dont il n'avait pas pu se défaire.

Un matin, Duo était assis à la fenêtre, contemplant la vue, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Heero, qui était dans la cuisine, n'eut pas le temps d'en sortir pour répondre que Duo avait déjà le combiné à la main.

« Allo ? »

Heero arriva dans la pièce, Duo lui faisant dos.

« Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Monsieur Heero Yuy, s'il vous plaît ? » dit une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil.

« Heero qui ? »

« Heero Yuy. »

Heero se précipita sur le téléphone et s'en empara avec un tel doigté que Duo le sentit à peine glisser de sa main. Heero fit un petit clin d'œil à Duo et s'éloigna pour ne pas que Duo entende.

« Allo ? »

« Monsieur Yuy ? »

« Oui. »

« Bonjour, je voulais vous informer que les médicaments sont arrivés. Vous pouvez venir les chercher dans la journée. »

« Bien, merci. »

Il raccrocha et se retourna vers Duo qui le regardait d'une drôle de façon.

« Pourquoi tu as répondu ? C'était un faux numéro. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Il a demandé Heero Yuy. Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici. Et puis d'abord, c'est qui Heero Yuy ? »

Heero sourit. Même à l'entente de ce nom, Duo ne se rappelait pas de lui. Mais si le garçon se sentait bien ainsi, de se faire appeler Heero ou Solo n'avait aucune importance. Heero s'approcha ensuite de Duo et passa un bras autour de la taille du garçon pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine où trois couverts avaient été mis sur la table.

« C'est personne, absolument personne. Allez, on va manger, Arthur nous attend. »

* * *

FIN

* * *

Note de l'auteur : C'est ainsi que s'achève cette deuxième et dernière version, je tiens à le préciser, de cette histoire qui, je le rappelle, était une idée de Heiji au départ que j'ai écrite au fil de mon imagination. Pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, j'espère que cette réécriture vous aura éclairé. Quant aux autres, je souhaite de tout mon cœur de vous avoir fait passé de bons moments et que la fin vous a plu. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je me suis vraiment attaché à Trowa et je le plains vraiment. En fait, il n'a pas su exprimer ses sentiments d'une bonne façon et se fait totalement rejeté à la fin, ne pouvant même plus revoir la personne qu'il aime. Enfin, c'est des idées de mon esprit dérangé tout ça… 

Cette histoire étant terminée, il ne me reste en cours qu'une seule histoire, ce qui va me permettre d'en commencer une autre qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours et qui ne demande qu'à être écrite. Ce ne sera pas joyeux, encore une fois, mais on se refait pas, désolée. Alors je vous donne rendez-vous pour ma prochaine histoire. Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
